Blurred Visuals
by DimplesValntina
Summary: Lacey Porter's neighbor, a former mob member, is dead. Lacey is now in the Witness Protection Program with Archie Yates as the officer assigned to keep Lacey safe. Danny Desai is a trained assassin with the order to kill Lacey. With Lacey being the main focus for both men, who will succeed in their mission and whose visuals will be blurred? AU; Pro-Dacey fic. No Jo!
1. Chapter 1

**Blurred Visuals – Chapter One**

Lacey was exhausted. Her arms were loaded with a bag of groceries, some flowers from the Farmer's Market, her portfolio carrier, and her leather tote. She knew it was too much to carry (for her small frame), but she powered through her fatigue to walk from her detached garage to the front steps of her duplex.

Suddenly, a swarm of police cars arrived to the duplex across the street. That belonged to Solomon Fitzgerald, a sweet neighbor in his sixties. Several officers exited the cars to crowd around the duplex at several different positions – front, back, and sides. As Lacey stopped her progression to her front steps, she turned a questioning glance towards her neighbor, Phoebe Daly, who had been watering some plants in front of their duplex. Phoebe shrugged in a non-verbal reply as she turned to stare across the street.

An officer walked towards Lacey's duplex and signaled for Lacey and Phoebe to go inside their homes. Phoebe rushed Lacey inside the foyer of her part of the duplex.

Phoebe was very animated as she questioned to Lacey "I wonder what is going on over there at Solomon's. Have you seen him today?"

Lacey shook her head. "I haven't seen him since...maybe 2 days ago. I knew he said he was going out of town for a few days or so. I just thought he had left and I had missed seeing him leave. I had already wished him a good trip. He seemed anxious to go."

Phoebe pulled the items from Lacey's arms and placed them on the foyer floor. Then, she grabbed Lacey's arm to tug her towards the living room and look out the window to the duplex across the street. Lacey held back…she didn't know if they should be gazing out the window. It could be a dangerous situation since the police had stormed Solomon's home.

"I wonder why so many cops and why they rushed into Solomon's house that way? Wait...is that an ambulance? I wonder if Solomon is hurt." At Phoebe's statement, Lacey's curiosity got the best of her, and she joined Phoebe in looking out the window. Besides, Lacey now feared for Solomon's safety.

It was almost an hour before the EMTS came out of the home with a white covered stretcher. Both Lacey and Phoebe gasped. Later the officers came over to report what had happened. It appeared that their sweet neighbor, Solomon Fitzgerald, was dead. However, no one offered an explanation on what happened, why there had been so many officers to enter Solomon's home nor why a steady stream of law personnel carried boxes from that duplex.

_**A week later…. **_

At Solomon's wake and funeral service in the chapel at the Wilson Brothers Funeral Home, Lacey and Phoebe paid their last respects to their neighbor. The crowd there was small…few people from the neighborhood. There were some people from Solomon's New Jersey neighborhood as well – men/women his age and some of their kids. Everyone seemed very sad that he was gone.

Then, there was that strange man again from that day in Green Grove Park. He removed his hat and sunglasses out of respect for the deceased. His gray hair was sprinkled with some black. He looked very distinguished. He had come with a small entourage of men. Everyone accompanying him was dressed in either all black or dark charcoal gray suits with either white or black shirts and dark ties.

Each man looked….formidable…didn't matter if they were slight in stature or fully compact muscle. Each had an imposing air about them…not quite aggressive but it was as if there was pent-up energy just underneath the surface. Each had an intense stare if you caught their gaze for too long. Lacey just felt an unease when she viewed them.

The strange man caught Lacey's gaze and gave a single nod of recognition. Lacey nodded back. She felt it would have been rude to not acknowledge their brief acquaintance with each other (from that day in the park) but she would have felt fine for the man to ignore her presence. There just was something 'dark' about him. She had no exact rational reason to assign any feelings about him; nonetheless, her sixth sense or women's intuition warned her to stay far away from him.

The director's wife, who was officiating the memorial service, had inquired if anyone had any words to say during this part of the eulogy. There were some volunteers. A few people were from Solomon's New Jersey neighborhood. They said some kind words with stories of their childhood days and bowling league days.

Lacey was the only one from Solomon's current neighborhood who came forward to say a few words. She quoted a poem that Solomon had liked. It was his late wife's favorite poem by Emily Dickinson. Solomon had quoted it many times.

Because Lacey was feeling somewhat emotional that day, she wrote the words down just in case her mind faltered. However, that wasn't necessary. She remembered each word by heart and spoke clearly. She wanted to perfect the delivery as a true tribute that Solomon would have enjoyed.

_"Why do I love" You, Sir?  
Because—  
The Wind does not require the Grass  
To answer—Wherefore when He pass  
She cannot keep Her place._

_Because He knows—and_  
_Do not You—_  
_And We know not—_  
_Enough for Us_  
_The Wisdom it be so—_

_The Lightning—never asked an Eye_  
_Wherefore it shut—when He was by—_  
_Because He knows it cannot speak—_  
_And reasons not contained—_  
_—Of Talk—_  
_There be—preferred by Daintier Folk—_

_The Sunrise—Sire—compelleth Me—_  
_Because He's Sunrise—and I see—_  
_Therefore—Then—_  
_I love Thee—_

Lacey completed her speech with "Thank you, Solomon, for your short time in my life. I appreciate all your words of wisdom and everything you taught me. I know you and Miriam are reunited once again. May you rest in peace." She went back to her seat.

Phoebe gave her a squeeze and a hug. "Solomon would have loved that."

Lacey nodded as she wiped a few tears with her handkerchief, one Solomon had loaned her one day and refused to take back when Lacey had cleaned it. Ironically, that was the day that Lacey had been mourning over the unexpected death of her father. Solomon had given her words of encouragement and his handkerchief as she tearfully recalled wonderful stories she had about her dad.

Here she was again using the cloth and she felt a sense of comfort – the same as that day with Solomon offering sympathy during her time of mourning. In a way, that piece of cloth was a connection to Solomon and it lifted her spirits.

When the service adjourned, the funeral director led everyone to another room where there were a few refreshments of lemonade, coffee, tea, and scones that the director's wife had organized. Solomon didn't leave any other funeral instructions besides a list of contact to invite to his services and the burial arrangement.

He was to be laid to rest in the same cemetery as his late wife. His lawyer was handling the rest of his estate matters. The lawyer had informed Lacey that he may have some questions for her in order to tie any loose ends of the estate.

Since Phoebe had gone to the Ladies' Room, Lacey took a moment to sign her name and Phoebe's name as attendees in Solomon's service guest book. As she turned to leave the guest book's podium stand, she was a little startled as she gazed into the ice-blue eyes of the strange gentleman with the salt-and-pepper silver hair.

"Hello. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, young lady." The man offered a greeting with a small smile. However, the warmth of the greeting and the facial demeanor did not match. The smile didn't reach his eyes and the gentle tone in his speech was definitely juxtaposition to his whole physicality. He had an air of power around him. That was the best description that Lacey internally processed about him. Even though he appeared to be approximately Solomon's age, he had an importance about him - one that belied the friendly 'little ol' man image' that was in front of her. He was definitely not the grandfatherly type that Solomon had been.

"Hello." Lacey gave a small smile back.

The man questioned "Do you remember me?"

Lacey nodded. "You are the man that I saw with Solomon one day in the park."

"Yes, that was me…" He smiled at her recognition. "although that was a happier occasion. It is a shame that Solomon has gone. May he rest in peace."

"Yes." Lacey didn't feel like discussing Solomon with this man. Again, she had no reason to feel apprehensive but the hairs on her body stood on end from the contained tension she felt emanating from this man.

"Did you know Solomon very well?" Those ice-blue eyes gazed at her intently.

Lacey responded "I knew him only a year but he was a very nice neighbor. He was friendly. Everyone in the neighborhood thought well of him." Lacey gave him a generic answer. Something told her to just give this gentleman basic responses to anything he asked.

"Oh, I see…" The gentleman began surveying the room of people when his eyes subtly hardened. If Lacey had not been paying attention, she would have missed the slight change - for it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. The gentleman turned his attention fully towards her again. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. Talk to you soon." Then he turned and walked towards the exit. Those men, dressed in the dark suits, exited with him…some preceding him and some following him.

Lacey was thankful that he was leaving and that she didn't have to make pleasant small chat with him any longer. She didn't know what to think of his parting remarks. She never wanted to see him again. She had no reason for this feeling - other than her intuition which didn't like the eeriness about the man.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked as she was returning from the bathroom.

Lacey replied "I don't know exactly. He was a man that I saw talking in the park with Solomon a couple of weeks ago. Remember when I said I saw Solomon in the park but he wasn't his normal outgoing self?" Phoebe nodded.

Lacey continued "Well, that was the man who was sitting on the park bench with him. I had never seen him before nor since – until today. I wonder how Solomon knew him. Their personalities seem completely opposite. His accent is Jersey-ian. So, maybe he was from Solomon's old neighborhood. At any rate, the guy gives me the creeps. There is just something about him…some kind of 'coldness' to him." Lacey shuddered. "Are you ready to go? I signed both our names in the guest book. Let's say goodbye to Solomon's attorney over there."

As the girls were making their way to Mr. Stevenson, Solomon's attorney, they were stopped by a handsome man. He was tall and his looks were multi-cultural – perhaps Native American, Spanish, or Indian ancestry. He was dressed in a nice navy suit, white shirt, and a midnight blue tie. He had dark hair and eyes. He appeared to be in his latter forties.

"Hello, ladies. Excuse me, but which one of you is Ms. Lacey Porter?" With his question, Lacey noticed that he had a New-England accent but it wasn't distinctive of a particular area as Boston, Jersey, or NYC borough.

"I am Lacey Porter" she responded.

"Lacey, I am Agent Michael Eddison from the FBI." He flashed his creditials. As he introduced himself, Mr. Stevenson, Solomon's attorney, approached the trio.

"Lacey, before you say anything, I would like to advise you to have an attorney present with you before you answer anything that Agent Eddison wants to know. In fact, I would like to extend my services to you while you seek adequate legal representation." Mr. Stevenson looked at the agent with disdain.

The agent gave a slight smile and nod of agreement. "Of course, Mr. Stevenson is right, Ms. Porter. You are entitled to have legal representation present with you during any questioning the FBI has for you." Although friendly enough, Agent Eddison didn't seem to like Mr. Stevenson's intrusion into the conversation before the agent could discuss his reason for approaching Lacey.

"Why would you want to question her?" Phoebe asked, beating Lacey herself to the question.

"Ah, you must be the other neighbor, Phoebe Daly. I will have some questions for you as well. My questions are in connection with Solomon Fitzgerald….once known as Manigault Riccobono…aka "Manny the Fingers", a part of the Vincent Bastinino organization. Any of this ring a bell?" the detective inquired.

"What?!" Lacey and Phoebe both exclaimed. Solomon had affiliations with the mob?

"Judging from your expressions, you seem a little surprised, ladies. The neighbor you knew, Solomon Fitzgerald, was once part of a ruthless mob family. In fact, Lacey, that man you were conversing with, was none other than Vincent Bastinino himself. How is it that you know him?" The detective seemed anxious to know.

"Agent Eddison, don't you agree that we should take this discussion somewhere else - to a more private location away from others' ears?" Mr. Stevenson motioned his head to indicate to the people still gathered after Solomon's services.

The agent had temporarily forgotten his surroundings. He was anxious for any answers that Lacey and Phoebe might have. He nodded. "I am free all this afternoon. If the ladies are also free, then I would like to talk to them today in my office – as soon as possible – especially since Vinny Bastinino has made an appearance today."

"Phoebe, I can represent you, too, until you have adequate legal services. Ladies, if you want, we can go right now to the Agent's office and answer questions. Unfortunately, due to the circumstances, you won't be able to avoid inquiries by our fine agents since this is a high-profile matter." Mr. Stevenson explained to the ladies.

Both Lacey and Phoebe agreed to accompany Mr. Stevenson to Agent Eddison's office. The girls had arrived to the funeral together with Phoebe driving them there. Lacey was grateful. She didn't know if she would have been able to drive. Her mind was full of questions.

Why would Solomon lie about his name…about his background? What was his role in the mob? Did he try to escape them? Solomon had seemed like such a sweet person. Was this all a façade? What else did he keep hidden from Lacey and his neighbors? Did Lacey even want to know?

In another part of New York, Danny Desai received a call. It was a New Jersey number. He answered. "Hello."

"The boss needs you on standby for a possible job" stated the gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"Any specifics?" Danny questioned since he preferred to keep his schedule open for any unexpected business.

"Maybe 'Manny the Fingers' told someone of our business…two young females, probably about your age. It may need some 'wine and dine' panache before the deed is done" was the response from the voice.

"Not just your simple 'hit and run' kill?" Danny asked.

"No, this may require some finesse depending on how things shake out. We will be in touch. Keep your schedule wide open." There was a click on the line.

As Danny ended the call on his cell phone, he placed the phone down on the table and continued to clean and load ammunition into his guns. As he performed the task he had done countless times, his thoughts absently pondered the call.

This was a slightly unusual request for the 'wine and dine' treatment. Rarely did he need to do any in-depth subterfuge acting role whenever he made his kills – except for that one time in which an elaborate ruse was needed in order to enact full revenge. However, if this was what the boss wanted, Danny would do. Possible two ladies to 'wine and dine'? Maybe he could have a little fun before he had to do the hit…interesting.

At any rate, Danny was a trained assassin. It was what he enjoyed. He was skilled at his job. He had never failed an assignment. This one would be no different.

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. Thank you for your support. Will Danny, the assassin, cross paths with Lacey, Solomon's neighbor? Will the sight and scope of his gun be stilled by the depth within his heart? Tune into the next installment of 'Blurred Visuals'. (Oh, if you need inspiration for the Agent Addison character, I am basing him on actor Benjamin Bratt.) **_

_**P.S. I will be updating one fic this weekend – either 'After the Burn', 'The Beautiful Ones', or 'The Break'. I have not decided yet…whichever one inspires the creativity tonight…lol. **_

'_**Prime Recognition' will be updated the upcoming weekend. Also, there will be another new fic or two added…possibly one shots instead of multi-arc chapters. I am trying to write most of my Dacey stories by the time of Twisted's pending cancellation. Thank you again for reading. DimplesValntina **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blurred Visuals Chapter 2**

After leaving Solomon's funeral services, Phoebe had driven Lacey and her to the FBI makeshift facilities at the Green Grove Police Department. That branch of the FBI was located in Manhattan. However, since Solomon's death triggered such a high-profile response, the FBI had sent several agents to Green Grove to interview any suspects and take over the case from local government to federal government instead.

The ladies had trailed Mr. Stevenson, Solomon's lawyer, to the police department. They were ushered into a conference room with chairs and told to wait there until the interview room had been prepared for each lady to give their statements. While waiting in that room, Mr. Stevenson informed the ladies as much as he could tell them legally about the full background of Solomon Fitzgerald...no, Manigault Riccobono…aka 'Manny the Fingers'.

Manny and his wife, Nancy, had been on the Witness Protection Program. He had helped bring down the patriarch of the Bastinino mob family (Joseph Bastinino). After Joseph's prison sentencing, the fall of grace had elevated Vincent, Joseph's nephew, to the top rank in power.

Vincent (Vinny) Bastinino and Manny Riccobono had been childhood friends who had grown together through the ranks of the mob. They had been teen runners for the bookies, groomed into their roles within the Bastinino family. Manny had been treated as a 'blood' relative even though he really had been just a kid Vinny had befriended from school.

That is why Vinny felt so embittered by Manny's cooperation with the Federal Government in the case against his uncle Joseph Bastinino. Vinny felt partly responsible for the family's disgrace since his childhood friend's testimony had provided the additional evidence to seal the faith of Joseph. Joseph Bastinino died in prison from poor health but Vinny always felt that if Joseph had been a free man, he would have lived much longer. The prison had robbed Joseph of his will to live, which made it hard to combat any illness he developed.

Consequently, Vinny had always said he would seek vengeance against Manny, who had been like a brother to him. He was very angry at the betrayal. He was even more enraged that his plan for revenge had been thwarted by the disappearance of Manny and Nancy one evening - just mere days before Vinny could enact his retribution.

Under the Witness Protection Program, Manigault and Nancy Riccobono had transformed into Solomon and Miriam Fitzgerald. They lived under their new identities for almost 20 years….relocating once every 10 years. Last year would have been the anniversary for Solomon to relocate. However, Solomon had refused to move this time. He couldn't bear to leave the place where he and Miriam had spent their last years…especially after she developed and eventually succumbed to lung cancer.

He had buried Miriam here in Green Grove. Solomon had said that he had buried part of himself with her that day. He had stated that if the mob ever caught up with him, he would be fine…for he would finally be reunited with the love of his life. After all, he missed Miriam and he didn't want to live on this earth for too many years without her. Solomon felt that he would let fate decide how his final chapters were going to be. If it was his time to go, then he would go without a fight.

Lacey's heart was very heavy at hearing Solomon's story. She finally had an answer why sometimes that normally carefree soul would have a look of such melancholy on his face as he was immersed in deep thought. He would be in such deep thought that Lacey would sometimes startle him when she would call his name several times before Solomon registered that Lacey had asked him a question. Perhaps the startled surprise was because those old memories had made Solomon temporarily forgot his new name and the real purpose why he was living in Green Grove.

Mr. Stevenson had agreed to temporarily represent both ladies. His primary concern was Solomon's affairs. However, he felt that Solomon would want him to assist the ladies with the proper guidance during a time like this. He also knew how clueless the women would be in a situation like this. Mob affiliations were difficult enough for those directly involved within that environment. Anyone peripherally tied to those in the mob would be ill-equipped to handle the dangers and complexities that such a connection involved.

If anything additional was required legally, Mr. Stevenson would assist Lacey and Phoebe in finding alternate representation. He was allowed to act as their attorney because of his relationship to Solomon. However, he didn't want any conflict of interest to be called by the prosecution or defense attorney...any conflict could skew the evidence - if the real killer, probably mob-related, had been brought to trial.

Another agent came to the conference room to let the trio know that Agent Eddison was prepared to interview one lady at a time. Agent Eddison asked to speak with Phoebe first. Lacey gave Phoebe a squeeze on the hand for encouragement. Mr. Stevenson accompanied Phoebe out of the conference room.

While Phoebe was interviewing, Lacey's thoughts were jumbled. She wondered what other secrets was Solomon hiding and how well did she really know her neighbors – for one elderly man to hide such a big part of his true identity. Lacey shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then, she busied herself with checking her voicemail. She had a call from her mother, Judy, and one from her sister, Clara. They both lived a few miles from Green Grove. Each left a message about the plans they had made with Lacey to meet during the next weekend.

Phoebe didn't know anything substantial to the case to help solve the death of Solomon (aka 'Sol' as his Green Grove neighbors called him). She would speak to Sol whenever she saw him. He would give her hints on what type of flowers grew well in the soil in front of the duplex and what type of fertilizer to use. Sol would sometimes tease her about her boyfriend, Scott, who would stay over some nights. Other than that, he was just this sweet, ol' man who was harmless and often kept to himself.

Next was Lacey's turn for her solo interview. Agent Eddison made sure that Lacey was comfortable. Mr. Stevenson was present with her in the room. He had advised her that during the line of questioning, if she felt any unease, then she could refuse to answer. After all, she wasn't under arrest. She was voluntarily cooperating with the FBI in order to solve Solomon's case.

Additionally, Mr. Stevenson reminded Agent Eddison that Lacey was a law-abiding citizen fulfilling a civic duty to assist the law and that she should be treated fairly and without malice. Lacey was a little uncomfortable sitting in this confined room with the intense air surrounding them as Mr. Stevenson and Agent Eddison hammered out the circumstances of how this interview would be conducted today.

Agent Eddison sat a recorder in the middle of the table. He gave a slight smile as he began. "Ms. Porter…can I call you Lacey?" He waited for Lacey's nod of permission before he continued. "Good. Now, Lacey, I will ask you a series of questions about your knowledge surrounding Solomon Fitzgerald - better known as Manigault Riccobono. You are speaking by your own free will. You have legal counsel here who will guide you whenever you need. I am not stating any Miranda rights because you have not been charged with any crime."

The agent explained other preliminary details of the interview. "We are assessing what information you may hold which may lead us to the capture of Solomon's murderer. I have a recorder which will tape any information that you provide. This room also has surveillance footage which will visually and audibly record today's session. I will also be taking notes during our conversation. Do you have any questions so far?"

"No." Lacey looked at Mr. Stevenson for guidance. He nodded back at her for re-assurance.

Agent Eddison continued. "Now, with those specifics out of the way, I want you to relax and answer some questions for me. What can you tell me about Solomon Fitzgerald - or Sol – as you called him? Don't hold anything back…just whatever you know. The least amount of detail may be something significant to solve the murder of your neighbor…or was Sol more than a neighbor to you? I saw you spoke at his funeral and you seemed sad about his passing."

Lacey nodded and spoke. "I was…I am sad about Sol's passing. He was very kind and very sweet. He loved his wife and family. He was an excellent photographer. That is how we bonded. We were both in McNally Park Reserve one day. I had arrived to take pictures of some eagles that I had heard were plentiful in one part of the reserve. There was Sol already taking pictures of some of the eagles soaring in the air. We each took lots of pictures…compared our shots. He offered great expert advice on the angles to achieve the best definition in the pictures…how to wait for the perfect shot (not to rush the act), and how to appreciate other subjects when the object you had originally wanted was uncooperative."

"After that day, we would compare notes on what areas had the best nature, animals or people watching to photograph. He taught me a lot about geographic atmosphere, dimension, and using art elements within my shots. It was as if he were a photography professor." She smiled at the memory of what all she had learned under Sol's tutelage. What had started as a minor hobby had progressed into something she deeply loved.

Agent Eddison affirmed "That would make sense since Manny (Sol) was the mob's 'recorder'. He handled a lot of the overseeing of the accountants and bookies…financial records were his thing but most importantly the audit trail of that activity. He was involved in photographing and recording all that activity…especially if the mob wanted to use incriminating evidence to blackmail or stronghold some of their competition or some corrupt politicians."

Lacey's mouth widened in surprise. So, that was why Sol had so much skill. He had stated that this was a hobby that he had over the last 20 years and thus, his knowledge had grown exponentially. Of course, working in the mob for that long with such a prestigious role would give one plenty of opportunity to expand that skill.

The agent inquired "What else did you know about Sol?"

Lacey shrugged and replied "It seemed like I didn't know the real Sol, huh?" She looked away from the agent's intense scrutiny to collect her thoughts and mentally review what all Sol had told her over the past year. "Okay….I remember that he never talked much about where he was from. He just said that he was from 'everywhere'….that his family had been a military family who moved from state to state…never overseas but in Georgia, Florida, Minnesota, Illinois, Nevada, and finally settling in New York. "

There was a glint in Eddison's eyes, but he calmly questioned "Did you see any suspicious characters around the neighborhood?"

Lacey shook her head. "No…well, not around the neighborhood. I did see Vincent Bastinino with Sol in the park one day – although I didn't know who he was at that time. I was jogging there at the park and I saw Sol talking to a man while they were sitting on a bench. I waved at Sol. At first, he seemed reluctant to wave back but then he did. That man, Vincent, looked in my direction and gave a nod towards me. Sol had a strange look on his face."

Lacey widened her eyes and shrugged one shoulder as she stated "I figured they must have had a serious conversation because neither man was smiling and their whole demeanor looked strained. I just nodded back at them, smiled, and then continued jogging on my trail."

She remembered another detail. "Oh, I noticed some men, like the ones at the funeral today, were near Vincent and Sol a couple of feet away. A few days later I saw Sol in front of his duplex. I asked him if he enjoyed his outing with his friend. Now, that I think about it…Sol seemed hesitant to say anything. He gave a nod and said that it was a friend that he hadn't seen in a long time and they were just catching up on some old times. I mentioned that he didn't seem happy to see his friend. He said that he and his friend had changed so much from when they were younger….that it was hard to re-connect when your paths had strayed so far apart. Then, he changed the conversation."

Agent Eddison noted all this down on his notepad. Then he asked "Anything else you remember?"

"His family." Lacey smiled. "He seemed to love his family. He expressed sadness that his two sons, Richard and Alonzo, had a falling out with Sol and his wife. That was how they became estranged. Recently, they were making slow attempts at a reconciliation. He wanted the opportunity to see and talk to his grandsons more…little Antonio and little Sebastian. Each son had one child and one of them was divorced living in Florida while the other was married living in New Jersey. He used to wonder if they had taught the grandsons to gaze at the stars and count the constellations as he had taught them so many years ago."

Lacey closed her eyes to recollect something. "Sol had a song with the chorus '20 times brighter than the sun, 3 million miles away, 8 times the rotation every one, and 1 to extend far past the Milky Way.' "

She opened her eyes again. "It sounded more like a riddle than anything…quite an unusual chorus to a song. He would always whistle it in a tune when he wasn't singing it. I never looked in any books about atmospheric bodies in order to try to decipher any of this constellation talk. I did think it was rather sweet that the same sky (that held so much meaning for Sol) may be viewed states away by his sons – who might also be experiencing that same memory." Lacey smiled again and looked at the detective. Her smile faded as she took in his very still demeanor.

The agent's brows had furrowed and he had a stunned expression on his face when he looked at Lacey. He then looked at Mr. Stevenson, who suddenly appeared uncomfortable. It was as if there was some unspoken communication that was happening between the two. The agent turned back at Lacey to question "Who else did Sol tell this story?"

Lacey responded "I don't know."

"Have you mentioned this story to anyone besides the two of us in this room?" Eddison asked a little anxiously.

"I told Phoebe about it. She didn't know anything about space constellations either. We both thought it was a sweet story. Why, is there something in that story which can help you? I forgot to ask Mr. Stevenson or the funeral director if the sons had been notified. I didn't notice anyone there who seemed young enough to be Sol's children." Lacey was beginning to feel uneasy.

Eddison cleared his throat. "That is because Manny (Sol) had no children. Those identities in that story represent mobsters within the Bastinino family. You have just named the locations of their headquarters, some positioning of business warehouses, the amount of money that is being laundered in those businesses, the 2 men handling that money, and the 2 men who oversee that whole operation under the Bastinino family reign."

"What?" Lacey was confused and scared. Why would Solomon lie about having sons and an estranged relationship? If what the agent stated was true, then why would Solomon share such dangerous information with her? It didn't make sense. It didn't match the persona of the elderly gentleman that everyone respected in their neighborhood.

"Did Solomon show you any pictures of his 'family'?" Eddison wanted to know.

"No, he said that his wife had been so heartbroken when their family fell apart, that she had burned all her pictures. I found that strange for a mother to do; however, I never knew her personally. She had died before I met Solomon. Now, I feel somewhat gullible for not asking more questions." Lacey replied.

"Be grateful that you didn't ask more questions and gain more knowledge than what you already possess." Mr. Stevenson's statement reminded Lacey that the information a certain mob boss might be angry to know she contained. This knowledge might place her high on Vinny Bastinino's radar to question her – like the FBI was doing today. Lacey's few moments with him today still left her with a chill in her bones. She did not want to be anywhere near mob bosses nor the people connected to them – alive nor dead.

Lacey turned to gaze at Mr. Stevenson, who looked queasy. She had to pose the questions she was most afraid to have answered. "Am I in danger? Is Phoebe in danger, too? Does anyone know what Sol told me? Is that why Vinny Bastinino spoke to me at the funeral today? He said that we would meet again. Oh my God, is my family in danger?" No one responded. She then hit her hand against the table. "Answer me!" she demanded as she stared from lawyer to agent. She was daring either man to be honest regarding safety of Lacey, Phoebe, and the ones they loved.

Both men answered simultaneously. "We don't know."

_**Elsewhere in another state… **_

Danny Desai was shooting at various objects from ridges across a very hilly terrain in California. There is another man with him. He is observing Danny…he has stopped shooting practice objects temporarily.

"Grapevine has it that the Boss has placed a call for you to be on waitlist for a job…one that is a little out of the norm for you." The gentleman, in his 40's, eases into the conversation that he had wanted to have when he suggested the practice this afternoon.

After Danny shoots 4 shots into 4 targets – dead in the center, he looks away from the sight in his gun's scope. He lowers the gun towards the ground and turns his gaze to his mentor and 'adopted brother', Jackson – that is, if any assassin could call another assassin a 'brother'.

This profession was normally a solo thing. Sure, a few duos existed but there was often competition to see who was the top of the food chain. This translated into the most monetarily lucrative success for those deemed to be the best in this field. Once-mentors were eventually replaced by their trained successors. Some assassins had a hard time being retired and sought the thrill of 'one last job'. Unfortunately, they ended their lives with the failure of that last job – whether jail or death resulting.

Jackson Schuman and Danny's brother, Vikram, had taught Danny a lot about this profession. After Vikram died, Jackson took Danny under his wing and offered guidance throughout the years to Danny. Danny knew he couldn't have gotten this far in this profession without him.

Danny agreed. "Yeah, it is a little different, but variety is the spice of life. It is nice to mix up things a little bit. It sounds like it will be interesting." Danny smirked.

"It's one thing to be 'interesting' but don't drop your guard. Be careful. When you get this close and personal to your assignment, there sometimes can be blurred lines when it comes to completing the job. There can be some confusion when you need to do the final act. You don't want to get 'caught up'. You have to stay focused on the goal." Jackson advised.

"I will. It sounds like you have experienced some 'blurred lines' before?" Danny was inquisitive at the direction this little pep talk had gone.

Jackson looked Danny directly into his eyes. "I have and that is why I am telling you to keep a clear head. In type of profession, you can't let your emotions rule you. You have to finish your part of the equation. Your mind has to remain focused. Your emotions have to be neutralized, kid…no blurred visuals, you feel me?"

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah, I get it. No blurred visuals…"

Danny felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took out the phone to gaze at the screen. He turned the phone towards Jackson. He smirked as he said "Coach, looks like I've been called into the game."

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for your reading and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed. Please forgive any typos…lol**_

_**You will notice that I have Vikram as Danny's brother in this fic. There is a reason for this…you will find out soon.**_

_**P.S. Next fics for updates this week are 'After the Burn' and 'The Beautiful Ones' with 'The Break' following those updates. Then, 'Prime Recognition' and 'Tamed Submission' will be next. **_

_**Thank you for your continued patience. DimplesValntina **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blurred Visuals Chapter 3**

_**Still on a hilly terrain in California...**_

The text that Danny receives on his phone says:

_**Players in motion. Waiting for the sign. Get the relief ready. Walker Museum 2PM. **_

Jackson reads and interprets. "Yeah, that sounds about right. You will go to the museum to receive your instructions. A museum…public place, out in the open, but perfect for blending in just like any other museum visitors. No one will notice anything unusual about you and your meet-up. Probably Tiny will be the one in charge of communicating the particulars to you."

Danny nods and verbally finishes the interpretation of the text. "They want me ready at a moment's notice. So, I should gather everything I would normally need. Anything else I can purchase on the fly once I get to my destination and scope out the territory and the target. Meanwhile, they are waiting for the targets' next actions before determining where I need to be and how they want me to carry through the assignment."

Jackson affirms. "Exactly. This particular type of assignment is going to be different than your usual ones. If the witnesses don't appear to be much of a threat, the Boss may just have someone to frighten them so that they don't talk to the Feds. If the witnesses appear talkative and willing to testify against Vinny, then you will be called into action. However, I imagine right now, the Boss has some 'feelers' keeping watch over the developments to see what level of action will be needed."

After Danny receives a text instructing him to a meeting location, Jackson and he finish their target practice and gather their machinery and equipment. As they walk back towards their vehicles, Jackson gives Danny some additional words of advice.

Jackson counsels "This isn't your specialty but you can do it. You have the skills and the street smarts. You just have to play this one with some finesse. Actually, I have seen you around the ladies so I know you can have them wrapped around your finger easily. However, you will need to access what level of charm you need to give a female target. Then, you need to find a way to learn about her likes, dislikes, fears, and securities. Being familiar with the likes and the securities can help you assimilate those traits into your own behavioral patterns. This way, your target gains comfort in you since you appear to have some traits in common – so it seems."

Jackson raises a hand in caution. He recommends "Don't overkill it though – for that will look too suspicious. Once you gain all this knowledge about her, then you can assess how best to apply your particular skills to use against the target. Because the target now trusts you and you have familiarity with them, then you can accomplish your mission."

Danny smirks. He is looking forward to this assignment. It is different than his normal routine and he gets to play some cat-and-mouse interaction up-close with his target. There would probably be some fringe benefits from such an up-close-and-personal approach as well. Danny states "It will be a game of 'smoke and mirrors'. Sounds like fun as well as work."

Jackson contradicts him. "Actually, it is even more dangerous than your usual. With your previous experience, you have been aware of your target. Yet, they have not been aware of you. This was to your advantage. You could spy on the target, plan your strategy based on their movement patterns, and then you complete the circle and finish your hit. During that whole time, the target never knew of your existence."

"On the other hand – with this type of hit – the target is aware of you 'physically'. You are existing in her 'physical space'. You are interacting with her in order for your deception to occur. You will have to attract her, seduce her – without her being aware that she is deliberately being seduced and played. It has to be organic. You will have a time table of when the job has to be done, but your romance of her can't seem rushed. To do the subterfuge well, this act will require to appear vulnerable…require you to utilize human interaction and connection. You have to 'sell' that sh*t to convince the target of your feelings and of your sincerity."

Danny interrupts. "Yeah, I get it. I am in the subject's life. I will have to befriend her, romance her, and then make her believe she is falling in love with me. I can do this. I can be **very charming** when I have to be." He smiles wide.

Jackson can't help but give a laugh at the younger man's self-assured statement. He comments "Yeah, I have seen some of this charm at work with the ladies. That element will work to your advantage; however, this time is more complex than just laying on the 'charm'. With this type of hit, you will use the same mannerisms as you would when you are actually pursuing a woman – that you like. It will be the same thrill of the chase, the excitement when you have caught her, the intimacy when you get involved. All of those elements occur. That's where the danger comes into play…when you are connecting to the target, you are performing the **same** actions as you would in real-life for a woman you **actually ****want**. These are the **same** actions you make when you care for someone."

Jackson continues. "Therefore, your body starts feeling a certain way…the same way it would feel – if your intentions **were genuine**. See, Danny, your _**mind **_knows _**why**_ you are doing these actions, but your _**heart**_ doesn't know. Your heart just _**feels**_…it feels the connection…it feels emotions. Emotions are the danger here. Emotions make you want to forget your true intentions. Emotions make you want to go against your true purpose. Emotions cloud your rational judgment…"

Danny finishes. "Emotions cause those 'blurred visuals' you were referring."

Jackson flattens his mouth into a firm line and glances off in the distance – before he answers. "Yeah, face-to-face interacting with your target provides the opportunity for 'blurred visuals'. If that happens, then the distortion creates doubt and hesitation. That doubt and hesitation becomes embedded in your psyche. A hitman becomes his own enemy then…a threat to his very existence. Unfortunately, the emotions can't be totally avoided with this type of hit. However, if you have expectations that the f*cking emotions will occur, then you can take preventative measures to manage them."

Jackson shakes his head as if to clear a mental picture. He lets out a deep sigh. "Just don't lose your edge, kid. A clear mind is going to be one of your best weapons. If you keep your mind focused on the goal and keep a little part of yourself 'distant' from your 'mark', you will be able to overcome any moment of when the lines between reality and fantasy become confusing."

He comes closer to Danny. Jackson widens his eyes and speaks in a very clear, direct tone. He emphasizes "In fact, internally, keep thinking of her as the '_mark_', the '_hit_', the '_subject_', the '_kill_', the '_target_'. Keep saying these **labels** constantly in your head when you are away from her. When you are with her, you are adoring and the emotions will allow you to convince her of your sincerity. Alone – away from her – you are devaluing her and insulating yourself with those **labels**. This is mental preparation for you. This is another way for you to keep some 'distance'. This woman is **not** a person; view her as a 'thing'. _**Her death is your goal.**_ Remember your true intentions – ignore the emotions. Don't get distracted by them."

Danny hasn't heard this haunted, urgent tone to his mentor before today. Danny wasn't surprised that Jax knew that Danny had been called in for this particular request from the Boss. Jax was ever-knowing…always aware of all the actions in play within the organization.

Moreover, Jax always counseled Danny on things. He was Danny's teacher and advisor in more than just the assassin game. Danny would not have made it this far in life without Jax nor his deceased brother, Vikram.

Danny had never witnessed this version of Jax that was before him right now. Something must have happened 'back in the day' to cause this continual spill of advice today. Whatever happened during that time in Jax's past, must have really affected Danny's mentor.

Initially, today had started out with meeting Jackson for some friendly 'target practice'. Nevertheless, the day has morphed into this deep conversation about 'lines becoming hazy', 'emotions overriding intentions', shielding one's emotions by thinking of a woman in the terms of 'labels'. Danny was aware that there could be complications when an assassin has to interject himself directly into a target's life and become an active participant with the target. Still, Jax has introduced some additional obstacles to consider. Danny had never considered the possibility of a target causing such interference…a target who could penetrate emotional walls and actually affect the assassin.

Danny wonders who was the woman who affected Jax this way…the woman who caused Jax's vision to be blurred over a mission? He doubted Jax would give him full disclosure, but Danny decides to raise the question anyway.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you learned about these 'blurred visuals'?" Danny asks.

Jackson gives a humorless laugh. He has a somber look on his face. "One of these days I will, kid. Hell, maybe when you need that 'pep talk' to carry out the final act of your assignment, then I will share my story with you. For now, let's just say that Vik saved my life when I had my own 'blurred visuals'. He took me across that finish line when I couldn't gain my focus back. I was 'lost' for a while after that particular job…just dead inside…couldn't have cared less about living. Yet, your brother pulled me out of that darkness."

Sincerity shone in Jax's eyes. He declares "For that, I am very grateful to Vik. For Vik helping me through that rough patch, I made a pledge to him. Whatever Vik needed me to do, I would do it. That meant, among other things, watching over you when Vik himself wasn't able to do so. Therefore, if you feel _**anything**_ being a danger to you completing this assignment, promise me you will give me a call."

Danny is very assured that he can handle anything that comes his way. He gives a small smile. "Thanks, Jax, I appreciate it. I'll be okay…"

Jackson places a hand on Danny's arm and offers a determined look Danny's way. Jax stresses "This isn't me doubting your skills, Danny. I've walked this path before. I've experienced the pitfalls. I've been on this specific battlefield…I've collected the ugly combat scars. I know what I am talking about. Trust me. _**Listen to me.**_ This is me saving your life…like how your brother saved mine. Promise me you will give me that call."

Danny swallows. He sees the grave seriousness of Jackson's face and tone. Danny nods and assures him. "I promise."

Jackson removes his grip from Danny's arm. He still gives Danny a steely gaze but says nothing.

Danny knows Jackson wants a solemn vow from him. For that reason, Danny confirms "I will. I promise, Jax. I **do** hear what you are saying and I** know** you are serious with your warnings. I trust you as much as I would trust Vik – if he was alive. So, when I say 'I promise', I am giving you my 'word'. As you know, my brother lived by the _**'your word is your bond'**_ motto. Therefore, you know that I don't use that phrase lightly."

That is the confirmation that Jax needs. Jax gives a closed mouth-smile to Danny and claps him on the back for encouragement. "Alright…alright. I will stop my preaching. I trust ya. That's exactly what I needed to hear, baby bro."

Danny gives a smile back. Since his own blood brother had died, Jackson Schuman is the closest person who feels like family to Danny. Danny only had a few living relatives in Arizona. However, he and Vik were never truly close to them – after first, their parents and then later, an uncle died in New York. Danny would honor this 'adopted' brother's wish to confide if his emotions got in the way of performing the job.

Inside, Danny is still confident that he won't need a backup to encourage him with that final step to kill the target when the time would arise. Still, Danny would keep his word of informing Jax if he felt any hesitation towards pulling that trigger when the time came. His visuals wouldn't be blurred. The mission would not be compromised by useless sentiments over a woman.

Within Danny's personal life, women could be interchanged. They were enjoyable but few had ever captured his attention for an extended amount of time. None had captured his heart. That was okay. With Danny's line of work, the fewer people that one cared about, the easier. It was simpler to move through this kind of life with very few attachments and thus, very few worries.

_**2PM at the Walker Museum…**_

Danny meets with his handler for this assignment, Tiny. Tiny is a short, muscular guy who has worked for Vinny Bastinino for a long time. Tiny is usually the one who acts as the 'middle man' to communicate what actions that the Boss needs for others to take. A couple of other guys operate as 'middle man' to various parts of the organization: finance, extortion, or elimination. Tiny is the 'middle man' for the elimination of people, when necessary. Tiny recruits hitman with specific talents for what is needed for specific jobs.

Normally, the Boss lets Tiny choose whichever hitman that he wants to complete the jobs. The Boss doesn't care as long as the situation is contained and the problem is exterminated. Conversely, with this particular project, Tiny emphasizes that the Boss specifically wanted Danny.

Vinny's exact words to Tiny is that he wanted Danny Desai because Danny is considered extremely good-looking to the ladies. Therefore, he could charm his way into a woman's good graces because she would be so disarmed by his overwhelming attractiveness. This would work well when Danny had to unexpectedly turn violent and threaten her or else if he had to seduce and then kill her. Danny was the best arsenal for Vinny in regards to this specific situation – especially since Vinny had witnessed the two women at the funeral. One of the ladies was an unusually beautiful one and would require an equally striking man to stir her attention.

Tiny doesn't elaborate why Danny was solicited by the Boss. Instead, Tiny just tells Danny of the assignment and gives him an envelope with the details about his impending target, a Lacey Porter. Tiny tells him there has been a slight change in plans and that the second possible target is going to be handled by someone else. The Boss wants everyone to be on 'standby' for now.

Behind the scenes, Vinny's sources have been gathering intel on what has been happening with the Manny 'The Fingers' case. Manny's (aka Solomon Fitzgerald) neighbors were interviewed by a FBI Agent Eddison, who has a reputation for being a hard ass. Eddison usually gets his man. This has Vinny feeling a little uncomfortable.

The last FBI agent assigned to Vinny's case, had let Vinny slip through his fingers last time. People were fired. Others were elevated to a higher position. Now, with Manny's death, the FBI will be scrutinized for allowing a witness to be harmed. Therefore, the FBI will come after Vinny even harder. That's why all eyes are on the two specific female neighbors that may have information which could harm Vinny.

The FBI has placed protective guards on the ladies. This is a minor nuisance. Vinny has held everyone back until it is determined what the women knew. Penetrating the FBI can be very hard to do – in order to obtain the information that the ladies may have given the agents. Yet, Vinny does have some discreet 'feelers' who will alert him to any new developments in the case. Right now, the Feds are just doing some initial questioning of the ladies.

Tiny reveals that the two targets may require only some scare tactics. If the situation escalates, as Tiny believes, then the Boss will require both targets to be eliminated. The job will involve some travel – either to New York, where the targets are presently or else to another location if the targets are moved. The location is based on whatever the Feds' next move is.

The payment for the job will be determined by the type of work (scare tactic or direct kill) that the hitmen will have to do in order to complete the job. Either payment is very lucrative. Tiny has given Danny the dollar amounts for each type of job.

Danny doesn't mind which type of job he has to perform. He appreciates the Boss for his continued employment and for the previous employment of his deceased brother. Danny doesn't mind waiting for Vinny to send word on which specific handling he will need from Danny. Danny doesn't have any other job lined up right now so he considers this 'waiting game' a welcomed break in his schedule.

Tiny assures Danny that if this job is successful, then Danny, will earn a new level of respect from the Boss. He will also reap the benefits of new, higher level opportunities coming his way with a bigger income and advancement in the organization. The Boss has continually been impressed by the younger Desai. Danny reminds Vinny of Vikram's skill level. Vikram had been one of the best Vinny ever had serving his organization.

Danny leaves his meet-up with Tiny and arrives back at his condo. He does a workout, showers, and then prepares something to eat. Afterwards, he retreats to a room where he has his artillery and supplies. He pulls out a disposable phone from his supply closet and thumbs through some created licenses and passports to choose an identity that he wants to assume. He doesn't know exactly what he will need for this next assignment – not until he knows more of the specifics what Vinny will have him to do. Meanwhile, Danny decides to do a preliminary check of the status of his weapons. After his review, he decides to clean some of his guns on a table.

He receives a call. Danny frowns and places his weapon down. Could Tiny have such a quick turnaround on the instructions for the next move? Danny goes to the end of table to retrieve the phone. The call is from someone completely unexpected.

Danny smirks as he answers "Hey, stranger."

Charlie McBride, an old buddy from Danny's past, is the caller. He greets enthusiastically "Hey, Desai! Sh*t, I thought you may have bitten the bullet. I hadn't heard from you in a while."

Danny laughs. "Charles, my man. It's been a while. What's up with you?"

"I just finished a light job for Tiny. I am slowly getting back into the scheme of things." Charlie responds.

Danny offers encouragement. "That's good, man. Nice to hear."

Charlie asks "What's up with you?"

Danny replies "I've been keeping out of trouble. Right now, I am just cleaning some weapons."

Charlie teases "A lull in activity for you? This doesn't sound like the Desai I know."

Danny issues a single laugh. "Well, I completed a job not long ago and I am now waiting for final instructions regarding a possible next one."

Charlie is intrigued. "Oh, yeah? What's the job?"

Danny smirks. He chimes "If I told you, I would have to kill ya." Danny laughs.

Charlie laughs, too.

Once the laughter dies down, Danny says "Seriously, man this is top secret…real sh*t. I was personally selected for this assignment."

Charlie is impressed. "Wow…if you do a good job, this may mean some more high-profile gigs." Charlie is slightly envious. He is glad his childhood friend is doing well, but Danny's success only highlights Charlie's recent failure. Charlie had been overly anxious with his last assignment and Jackson Schuman had been called in to clean up Charlie's mess. Charlie shakes his head to clear those disturbing thoughts and focus on what was Danny's response.

Danny knows Charlie is happy for him but he does detect an 'off' note in Charlie's voice. He doesn't want to deflate Charlie's bruised ego. Danny knows his friend (from his teenage years) is getting back on his feet after a disastrous previous assignment. So, Danny downplays things. He modestly remarks "Yeah, Tiny says it could mean some future changes for me. I just consider this a way to show my respect to the Boss. I can pay him back for all he's done for me. Through him, I was able to finish high school and some college."

Via Vinny and Jackson, Danny had been allowed to flourish after Vikram's death. Before Danny decided to pursue his current profession, he had done some minor legit things for Vinny. Then, he decided he wanted a different route in life. Thus, Danny, the assassin, was born.

Charlie changes the subject. "Hey, when you get back to Jersey, give me a call. Maybe we can meet for a few drinks at the spot."

The 'spot' that Charlie is referring is Kieran's. It is one of Vinny's hangouts, where the younger people around Charlie and Danny's age, frequent.

Danny would like to see Charlie again. He hopes things are on the rise for Charlie. "Yeah, man, sure. When I get back into town, I will give you a call. It may be a while though – based on how things go for me."

With the promise to meet up whenever Danny returns to New Jersey, the guys say goodbye.

_**Back in New York…a few hours before Danny receives his call from Charlie…**_

Phoebe is happy. She just got off the phone with her boyfriend and she is feeling good. She hasn't felt good since Solomon's death and finding out that she and Lacey didn't know their elderly neighbor as well as they thought. It sounds like Solomon was involved with some very dangerous men. She could understand why he and Miriam wanted to start a new life over – far away from their troubles deep in New Jersey. Green Grove was definitely off the beaten track for organized crime.

Even though Phoebe and Lacey saw Vinny Bastinino at Solomon's funeral, Phoebe isn't too worried for her safety since she didn't know a whole lot of information to give to FBI Agent Eddison. Plus, the FBI has guards placed in the neighborhood watching for any suspicious activity. She feels secure by that.

She hums a tune as she pulls things out of the refrigerator in order to prepare a meal for herself. As she turns to place the items on the counter, Phoebe spies something out her kitchen window that is strange. How did her detached garage door become lifted? Did she not push her remote fully?

Well, she was occupied with talking to Scott, her boyfriend, on the phone… while also carrying items from the car and pressing the garage door remote – all at the same time. She never bothered to check if the garage door came down fully. This is so aggravating. Phoebe grabs her remote and goes back outside to let the garage door down.

As she approaches the garage, she hears something. She looks to her right where she heard the sound. What is that noise?

_**Sometime later…**_

Charlie is pleased that this little assignment went well. It was pretty easy. Kill a guard, distract and kill a target, and make it look like an accident. Then, make an anonymous call to the cops. Done, done, done, and done. Charlie had performed more dangerous, more exciting kills but he was taking baby steps back into the game. This was all about proving himself competent to the Boss again. He was earning the trust back. It killed him to have had his last setback but he had been given a second chance. Charlie wouldn't blow it this time. He could earn back his status from before. It would just take time.

As he was driving back to New Jersey, he decides to give an old friend a call. It has been a while since he had talked to his buddy that he had known since they were teenagers. They both had risen in the ranks together. They both had been viewed as some of the best talents amongst the younger-aged assassins within the Tri-State area. Charlie missed his friend. They seemed to never be in the same area at the same time. He decides to give Danny Desai a call.

Danny answers with "Hey, stranger." There is humor in his tone.

Charlie smiles at the familiar voice as he says "Hey, Desai! Sh*t, I thought you may have bitten the bullet. I hadn't heard from you in a while…"

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for your reading and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed. I hope I haven't confused anyone. I wanted to have some suspense between the time period of what happened before Charlie and Danny talked to each other. **_

_**Neither man knows that the other has been called into the same equation. Both Danny and Charlie have kept recent activities (Charlie's) and future assignments (Danny's) secret from each other. Danny and Charlie have different roles in the Lacey/Phoebe situation; yet, their paths have crossed – unbeknownst to one another. For now, only Tiny knows – since he is the handler for this Manny 'The Fingers' situation. **_

_**With Chapter 4, I will address what happened to Phoebe and how it affects Lacey. I will have set things in motion that will bring Danny and Lacey face-to-face. So, yes, dear Readers, in Chapter 4, they will indeed meet. **_

_**Oh, you will notice that I have nicknamed Jackson Schuman as 'Jax'. As you read, Jax has become an 'adopted' older brother to Danny since Danny's biological brother, Vikram, has died. Later, you will find out why Jax is so invested in Danny's future. You will find out the extent of his debt to Vikram.**_

_**The Twisted Easter egg was that comment 'I can be very charming when I need to be." That was a Danny quote from the tv show.**_

_**P.S. Next fics for updates this weekend are another for 'After the Burn' and…. another for 'Blurred Visuals'! I am excited for Danny and Lacey to meet, too! **_

_**Thank you for your continued patience. Please continue to support all Dacey fanfic writers. **_

_**Continuing to spread the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blurred Visuals – Chapter 4**

_***Lovely Readers, originally I had written that Danny and Lacey would meet in Chapter 4. However, once I started writing, their meetup became Chapter 5. Then, Chapter 4 got even longer and I had to revamp what was occurring in Chapter 5. Thus, the meetup is now Chapter 6.**_

_**Yes, it is a bit before Danny and Lacey meet, but I have updated and posted Chapters 4 - 6! You don't have to wait. You can read 3 chapters back-to-back! What are you waiting for...the sooner you read, the sooner you get to the meeting in Chapter 6! LOL **_

_**All kidding aside...I hope you enjoy these three chapters. I worked very hard on them. DimplesValntina**_

Lacey's day starts on very interesting note. Mr. Stevenson, Solomon's attorney, called Lacey and asked for her to meet him at his office. Lacey decides to take an early lunch. He explains that Solomon has left provisions in his will for her.

The will of the late Solomon Fitzgerald has half of the estate going to charities for cancer research and for a shelter back in New Jersey. The rest of the estate is going to Lacey. Solomon's total estate included the duplex, of which he owned both parts, along with some life insurance and savings accounts. $100,000 is what is Lacey's inheritance from her portion of the estate.

Mr. Stevenson advises Lacey to distribute the money amongst herself, her mother and sister. He explains that it will be useful to have this type of 'liquid' cash on them - just in case they need to leave town quickly. Lacey feels a little uneasy at his statement. However, Mr. Stevenson bluntly points out the facts. Since Solomon was murdered and since Vinny Bastinino was most likely involved, Lacey and Phoebe may be called into court to offer testimony on behalf of the government against Vinny. This would place any witnesses in danger - which would mean witness relocation via the Federal Witness Protection Program. On the other hand, the witnesses could refuse to testify, but still would end up relocating themselves - disappearing far away from danger.

Moreover, Mr. Stevenson advised to keep the FBI and Witness Protection Program unaware of her sudden cash windfall. The attorney told Lacey to consider this inheritance a 'safety blanket' that Solomon had left for her. While, this 'security blanket' does allow Lacey to feel like she has an additional option available to her current situation, she still feels frightened for herself, her family, and for Phoebe.

She hopes the FBI can solve the case without needing further testimony from Phoebe and her. Judging by Mr. Stevenson's assessment of the circumstances, Lacey knows the lawyer was far more adept at concluding how this case was going to end: a change in life was in store for all involved in this case.

Lacey left his office (with instructions on how the inheritance would be distributed to her). As she returned to work, she could barely focus as so many questions went through her head. She would need to call Agent Eddison to inquire how the case was progressing and ask about the likelihood that she and Phoebe would have to testify. She could also question his plans regarding everyone's safety - especially her family who lived an hour away.

Per Agent Eddison, Lacey nor Phoebe had informed their families of the danger they faced. The agent believe that the fewer people who knew the actual details regarding the Solomon Fitzgerald/Manny 'The Fingers' Riccobono case, the better. Both families would have security detail - the security would blend in the back ground inconspicuously. If the time came, then Agent Eddison would advise what knowledge to give to the Porter and Daly families. Neither Phoebe nor Lacey liked pretending to their family that all was 'well and fine' in their world...especially, when the direct opposite was true.

Lacey devised that she would tell her family part of the truth...a well-to-do neighbor left her some money but they would have to hide it because his relatives would be angry that someone not blood-related had inherited a huge amount. It was partially a lie, yes. Still, this lie was far more palatable than the truth behind Solomon's life and death...the lie was more soothing than admitting the danger Lacey now faced.

The day had started with an interesting surprise for Lacey. Little did Lacey know that her evening would also become very interesting - just not in a pleasing way...

_**Earlier in the evening when Phoebe had ventured outside to let down her garage door and she heard a noise... **_

Phoebe turned to the right. What was that noise?

Suddenly, an arm came around her upper body and across her chest - immobilizing one side of her body. As she opened her mouth to scream, a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. There was a very strong odor on that cloth. Phoebe tried to use her 'free' side to break free from the strong hold. She couldn't break free. She tried to stomp this person's feet. She heard the assailant grunt but this person was much stronger than she was.

Her breath was becoming painful as this strong pungent odor made her eyes tear. Her actions seem to be slowing down...her mind said to 'fight' but her body seemed to not obey that command. She was becoming so tired.

As she was losing consciousness, she thought about her boyfriend, Scott. She loved him. She thought about her family and that she probably wasn't going to see them again. She loved them as well. Then, she thought about Lacey. She widened her eyes in one last moment as she feared for her friend's safety. She stayed conscious enough to mentally send one thought...**_Please, God, protect Lacey. _**

With that final thought, blackness occurred.

Charlie McBride finished the job by tranquilizing the woman with some poison. He had been told to make this look like an accident...maybe an apparent suicide. That would be how the scene would initially look until the cops discovered one agent dead in the car and another agent, alive, but knocked out. The Feds would see that this was a warning. They would know to heed with precaution before coming after Vinny Bastinino. Witnesses had a habit of disappearing whenever the Feds had a case against Vinny.

**_Lacey comes home...an unexpected surprise awaits... _**

As Lacey drives into her neighborhood, she sees one of the unmarked vehicles with a person sitting inside. It was Agent Shields, one of the two agents assigned to guard Phoebe and her. The other agent, Agent Hayes, would be doing foot patrols around the area to ensure that no one was hanging about nor monitoring the ladies. At certain times of the night, one of the agents would call periodically to check on the women and give a status update. Agent Eddison assured Lacey that her family, an hour away, also had a detail watching them. The same for Phoebe's family two hours away.

Lacey parked her car in her detached garage and exited the vehicle. She walked out of the garage and pressed her remote to let down the door. As she was waiting for the door to completely come down, she heard a car running. It seemed to be coming from two garages away. It was Phoebe's garage. The garage door was down, but the car was running. That was unusual. Phoebe knows that she should leave the door up if her vehicle has been started but is operating in neutral for any extended amount of time.

Lacey opens her purse and grabs her cell phone. She speed dials Phoebe on the phone. The rings are unanswered and the call goes to voicemail. That is strange. Phoebe is definitely home by now. Lacey's pulse quickens as she runs to Phoebe's garage and lifts the cover over the number panel to key in the security code for the garage. (She and Phoebe are each other's emergency contacts. Both know the codes to the security systems of their homes, the parental phone numbers, and yes, the codes to their individual numbered garage panels - just in case the remote cannot be used).

When the garage door opens, toxins pour out of the garage. Lacey coughs. She sees Phoebe sitting in the driver's seat. She tucks her phone into her pants' pocket as she runs towards the front of the car to yank open the door.

She screams "Phoebe!" She sees that Phoebe's eyes are closed. She tries to shake her. There is no response and Lacey's eyes are tearing. Lacey starts coughing more.

Lacey drags Phoebe from the car and pulls her outside into the fresh air. Lacey pulls the phone out of her pants' pocket and speed dials the number to one of the agents. She puts the phone on speaker and places it on the ground as she checks the side of Phoebe's throat for a pulse. No pulse. Also, no answer from the agent. Lacey feels dread. She tries the other agent's number. As the phone rings the agent, Lacey tilts Phoebe's head back to force her mouth open as Lacey bends her head down to listen and feel for any sign of breath. No breath. Also, no answer from the second agent.

Lacey begins to panic as she then dials 911. As the call connects, she begins to perform CPR on Phoebe by crossing her palms over Phoebe's chest and she begins compressing. As Lacey is compressing, the dispatch operator comes on the line. Lacey yells out the state of emergency, gives the address of their location, and also asks for Agent Eddison of the FBI to be notified since Lacey feels that she is in danger. The female dispatch operator decides to keep one line open to Lacey, because of the seriousness of this situation, as she directs the other personnel to Lacey's location. For safety, the operator continues to stay on the line as Lacey waits for help to arrive.

During this whole time, Lacey has not stopped her CPR efforts: compressing, checking for breath or a pulse, and repeating the process.

Lacey pleads "Come on, Phoebe! Come on. Don't die on me. Phoebe! Come back. Don't die on me, Pheebs! I need you. Help will be here soon. Don't die!" Tears stream down Lacey's face as she continuously compresses on Phoebe's chest cavity.

Her arms are tired. Her back, neck, and knees are becoming stiffened and sore from the awkward position. Yet, Lacey continues to compresses, then feel and listen for breath. No sign of life…back to compressing and back to calling Phoebe's name for her to wake up. Lacey does this until the EMTs arrive and take over for Lacey.

The police and some Federal agents have also arrived on the scene. Agent Shields was found dead inside the unmarked car. A single gunshot to the head. The way he had been shot would make Shields appear still fully alert inside the vehicle (to any passersby - just as Lacey had assumed when she saw his image from afar). However, upon closer inspection, one could see that he was dead.

The second agent, Agent Hayes, had been caught unawares (during his patrol of the area) and was struck in the head by an object. Then, he had been suffocated to unconsciousness, but not to the point of death. He was taken to the hospital.

Unfortunately, Phoebe could not be saved. She was pronounced dead on the scene. Lacey is distraught.

Lacey is also frightened. She demands to speak to Agent Eddison. Two of the four agents, who arrived at the same time of the police, escort Lacey to a secure location where Agent Eddison meets her. He has confirmed that Lacey's mother and sister are fine and agents have swept them out of their home. Agent Eddison is very concerned over tonight's events. He orders that Lacey, Judy, and Clara are moved to another secure location for the night. It is a safe house in neighboring Ponotoc, New York.

When the three ladies are united in that safe house, there is an outpouring of relief but also a shared sense of fear as both Lacey and Agent Eddison detail the events which have led them to this tragic night. To give the ladies a deeper sense of security, Agent Eddison himself provides watch detail over the ladies for part of the night.

Each lady has a restless night of sleeping. The next day, they are brought, via security detail, to an office. They are escorted to a conference room, where they are now sitting at a conference table and awaiting a meeting with Agent Eddison. The agent had left the safe house in the early morning hours in order to coordinate the next steps needed in this case.

"Good morning, ladies. How are you this morning?" Eddison greets the three Porter women as he walks into the room. He looks tired – as if he didn't get any sleep once another agent relieved him of the night-watch detail at the safe house.

Judy answers for everyone. "Anxious, exhausted from lack of restful sleep, and a little frightened for our lives." She places a hand on each of her daughters, in a protective gesture, as she accurately recounts how they each feel.

"I'm very sorry for that, Mrs. Porter. However, I assure you that we take your safety seriously and we do have a plan to move you to a more secure location." Agent Eddison guarantees, even though he has a grim look on his face. He sits down at the conference table.

"Phoebe?" Lacey wants to know more information about her friend, but she can't form the words to ask a more definitive question.

The agent shows some sadness as he relays what he knows. "Phoebe didn't seem to suffer. From the preliminary tox screens and testing, we determined she was probably chloroformed and then quickly tranquilized with some drug. The drug is what really caused her death quickly. Afterwards, the killer placed her in the car, started the engine, and made sure the garage door was down. Then, he or she made the scene look as though Phoebe purposely killed herself by locking herself in a closed area with the running engine in order for the emissions' toxins to _**seemingly**_ cause her death."

The agent leans forward to look directly at Lacey. "Lacey, there is nothing you could have done to save Phoebe. However, take a little solace that she didn't suffer."

Lacey was thankful that Phoebe didn't suffer. Yet, she felt no solace. She felt anger: anger at the killer, anger that Solomon had triggered this when he started interacting with her and Phoebe, anger that her own family was in danger now, and anger that she could see no way out of this predicament.

"What does this mean now for my family?" Judy Porter demands.

The agent explains "The Bastinino organization used Phoebe as a warning to Lacey. There really was no reason for them to kill Phoebe: she knew very little about Solomon. Thus, she was no real threat to Vinny Bastinino. That hit was to silence any other witnesses from providing information to the police."

"Other witnesses like my daughter, you mean." Judy says the rhetorical statement.

The agent takes a moment before he responds. "Yes, Lacey knew considerably more than Phoebe. This means all of you must be protected further – which means a move out of this state to a more secure location."

"How long?" Lacey asks.

"For now, you will be in this new location until Vinny can be brought to trial. We have caught a suspect who possibly knows how Vinny is connected to Solomon's murder. If everything goes according to plan, and I am very confident that things will, there will be an arrest for Vinny. At that time of Vinny's trial, you will have to testify about any information that you know in court. Afterwards, you will be moved to another secure location. Depending upon the trial's verdict, you may be moved again."

"So, in other words, we can kiss our old lives goodbye and any semblance of a future life?" Clara pipes in for the first time in the conversation. She is eight years younger than Lacey. She has graduated from high school and was looking forward to starting college.

"I'm sorry, young lady..." Agent Eddison stops as he lets out a deep sigh. He then looks at each of the ladies as he delivers his chilling message. "I would love to be able to grant you your old life again, but Vinny Bastinino is a very dangerous man. For him to use Phoebe's life as a message to Lacey is proof that he won't be taken down without using all his resources to prevent his downfall. We have to stay ten steps ahead of his people at all times. While the safe houses and moves to secure locations will seem tiring, all these protective measures are necessary - in order to keep you alive."

_****Lovely Readers, thank you for your patience in waiting for updates. Because Chapter 4 was getting lengthy, I had to create another chapter and add some additional details. That is how Chapter 5 happened…then I realized that Chapter 4 needed more detail that I accidently left out. So, Chapter 4 became longer, had to be divided to place into Chapter 5 instead. Chapter 5 had to be divided to place into the Chapter 6 - resulting in 4 total chapter updates within three days for 'Blurred Visuals' (Chapters 3 - 6). **_

_**Oh, I know that chloroform isn't so toxic to make a person completely unconscious (via the research I did). However, my research showed that many crime stories still use this as a way to incapacitate someone. So, I had Charlie to use it to take advantage of Phoebe and weaken her, so that he could administer the drug, which really killed her.**_

_**Also, I had Lacey using the alternative way which CPR is taught these days, without the administering of the mouth-to-mouth breath part after the chest compressions. The alternative way is to check for the breath and pulse, compress on the chest cavity, and then repeat those steps. You will notice I didn't do the proper full way of removing the garment off the victim before you give the compressions. Supposedly, the top may interfere with your compressions - or at least what specific part of the chest cavity you are supposed to be compressing. (Took CPR certification years ago, but some of this information may have changed over the years. If things have changed, please just suspend belief for this story...lol). **_

_**Please continue to Chapters 5 and 6 for more 'Blurred Visuals'...**_

_**Thank you for reading and for your support! DimplesValntina**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blurred Visuals Chapter 5**

_***Dear Readers, this is the second chapter of a triple update. If you have not read Chapter 4, please do so. Chapter 5 is a direct continuation of the action in Chapter 4. Oh, Danny and Lacey don't meet in this chapter (it's the next one - Chapter 6)...DimplesValntina**_

There is a knock on the door. Agent Eddison checks the security camera feed before he buzzes the door to open. A tall, blonde handsome man with green eyes enters the room. He appears to be Lacey's age.

Agent Eddison speaks again. "Good timing, Yates. I was about to deliver the news to the Porters. Ladies, you are now officially a part of the United States Federal Witness Protection Program."

Eddison sweeps an arm from the blonde gentleman to Lacey. Eddison introduces "Lacey, this is your handler within the program, US Marshal Archie Yates."

Archie extends his hand to Lacey to shake. He greets with a warm smile. "Hi, Lacey. Nice to meet you."

Lacey shakes his hand and gives a small closed-mouth smile back. "Nice to meet you, Marshal Yates."

Archie holds a hand up and shakes his head. "No 'Marshal Yates'. Please call me Archie."

Archie introduces himself to Judy and Clara and likewise, shakes their hands.

After introductions to each of the ladies, Archie explains "There is a reason why I ask for you to call me Archie. We tend to operate very closely within this program – handlers to witnesses – so it is best to interact with each other on a first name basis. It also allows us to bond quicker since there are no formalities still between us."

Agent Eddison agrees. "Archie is right. The more accustomed that you are to each other, the better you will find this program. You will see that living within the program soon becomes very familiar and you won't feel stifled by your new life. We have had much success with this program. People within my division of the program have experienced very few consequences with safely acclimating to their new life."

"Except for Solomon and Miriam." Lacey adds with a tinge of sarcasm. She resents that she and her family have to give up their life and assume new identities.

Agent Eddison nods as he presses his lips together in a firm line. He sticks his tongue out to wet his lips before he speaks. He agrees "Yes, sometimes we experience a setback and our witness is gone. However, our success rates far exceed any failures in the system."

US Marshal Yates…Archie…quickly intervenes to give assurance. "Lacey, I will work my absolute best to keep you and your family safe. I was trained by one of the best US Marshals, who has been with this division for 20 years and has had a witness to experience a blown cover. Yet, he kept that witness secure and that witness is still living - long after the criminal's execution. Also, Agent Eddison has acted as an FBI liaison with our department for several years. With him, we have been able to keep our witnesses extremely safe."

Somehow, Lacey believes Archie. She has no reason to take faith in what he is saying. Yet, intuition tells her that if Archie believes so steadfastly in this program, Lacey should give this program and her new life an honest chance at succeeding.

Agent Eddison explains "Archie is one of our brightest marshals. He is very competent in his field and is an excellent marksman, if we ever need his services. Archie was chosen specifically for you because he is your age and therefore, will be a better fit for you. I felt you would be more comfortable with confiding in someone like him. For that is what your handler becomes: a confidant, a protector, an advisor."

Archie nods affirmation as Edison describes Archie's role in Lacey's new life.

Agent Eddison states "Lacey, I will leave you and your family to talk with Archie for a while. He will go over the particulars of being in this type of program. He will help you with your new identities and explain the specifics of this new life he has created for you. Please ask him any questions you may have."

"Agent Eddison, what about Phoebe's funeral?" Lacey asks.

"I'm sorry, Lacey, but for your own safety, you won't be able to attend." Eddison expresses this with remorse.

"I need to say 'goodbye'...even if it is just at the funeral home. Please. She was my friend. It doesn't feel right to just leave her behind. I won't even be able to visit her grave. I need...I need closure." Lacey's eyes tear and her voice trembles as she forces out the words. Judy and Clara reach over to each clasp one of Lacey's hands.

The agent looks at Lacey for a moment in complete silence. Then he states "I won't make any promises, but I will assess what I can do in order to allow you that final 'goodbye' to your friend."

With that, Agent Eddison excuses himself and leaves the ladies with Archie. Archie sits at the conference table.

With a look of empathy, Archie takes a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and extends it to Lacey. "I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. I know you have had a hard night. You have my deepest sympathies." Those are simple sentiments but the kind gesture and the words touch Lacey's heart. She accepts the handkerchief with a soft 'thank you' and dries her eyes as her family strokes her back for comfort.

Archie takes a moment to pour each lady a coffee, tea, or water and allows a few minutes to pass as Lacey composes herself.

Archie explains the logistics of the US Federal Witness Protection Program (aka Witness Security Program or WITSEC). He depicts that it is a program operated by the U.S Marshals Service. Witnesses (like Lacey against an organized crime organization) and their families were covered in this program. They would be given new identities with authentic documentation. If there ever was a high-threat, then a 24-hours-a-day security would be provided to them. Meanwhile, they would receive money for housing, essentials, and medical care. In order to assimilate to the new location, those members of the program would be provided job training and any employment assistance they would need.

Archie comments "Although Agent Eddison welcomed you into the program, legally, I must give you the choice to decide if you want to enter into this program. A witness who agrees to testify for the prosecution is eligible to join this program. Your testimony will help the US Government bring down a lifelong criminal linked to the deaths of Solomon Fitzgerald and Phoebe Daly. Now, I won't guilt you into doing anything against your will. It is your own decision. However, I will go on the record and say that due to the extenuating circumstances of the past weeks and especially the past 24 hours, I highly recommend that you enter this program. Do you, Lacey Porter, choose to enter the Witness Security Program?"

Lacey looks at her family and she nods her head. They nod their heads back to agree with her decision to join.

Lacey looks back to Archie and verbally agrees. "Yes, I agree to enter the Witness Security Program."

Archie repeats the same question to both Judy and Clara, who each verbally agree as well.

Archie continues "Thank you, ladies, for your support to help us bring justice. There is one more thing for me to state. Witnesses are permitted to leave the program and return to their original identities at any time, but this is always highly discouraged by our administrators. We must at least communicate that this arrangement is 'at-will' for the members - even if we strongly advise for this to be a lifelong journey to assure their safety."

The women nod their understanding of Archie's advice.

Archie then places individual packets in front of three ladies. Archie instructs the ladies to open the packets as he describes the contents. "Each packet contacts your new identification cards. One is your new Drivers' License and another is your new passport…"

Lacey immediately speaks once she sees the name chosen for her. "I don't like this name. I want to decide what my name will be."

Archie counters "It is best if we generate a generic name that won't be reminiscent of your birth name. It is the best way to be able to blend into any new environment – without worrying that around the corner, the Bastinino family has discovered you because a name was too similar to your original one."

Lacey is adamant. "I feel that we have lost control over everything. You take away our old life. You force this new life upon us. You choose our new town, our new professions, etc. We should be able to choose a name…a name we can remember easier because that name resonates with us…we chose it and thus, can easily respond to it whenever someone in our new life calls us by that designated name. I don't want a something that I hate. A lifetime is too long to be unhappy over a fictitious name."

Both Clara and Judy pipe in. Judy states "I agree with my daughter. A name we chose would be easier to remember. Why don't we give you a list of possible names we would like and you can choose which ones are the most inconspicuous to use?"

Clara agrees "Yeah, I am not a 'Jennifer'. We should be able to choose our own names. God knows, we will have to be stuck with our new names for a long time.'

After conferring later with Agent Eddison, Archie informs the ladies that they are able to have the strongest, more secure names that have been determined from the list the ladies provided: Kylie Samuels (Lacey), Robin Samuels (Judy), and Amanda Samuels (Clara). The Samuels last name is in memory of Lacey's deceased dad, Samuel Porter.

One day later, Phoebe's body has been released to the Williams & Herring Funeral Home. The family has made arrangements quickly for burial. Lacey is allowed a few minutes alone with Phoebe's body, courtesy of the Feds making arrangement with the funeral directory. It is the night before Phoebe's funeral service. Lacey's family accompanies her for moral support.

Lacey gazes at her friend, who appears to be peacefully sleeping. She can't help the tears that trail down her cheeks. She talks to her friend for one last time. "Hey, Pheebs. You look very beautiful in that blue dress. You always said that was your favorite color. I miss you every single day. I am sorry that I couldn't be there to save you. I can't stay here long today. I had just wanted to say my final 'goodbye' to you...but I find that I have changed my mind."

Lacey smiles as she claims "This is not 'goodbye'. I hope we meet again in the Afterlife. So, for now, I will say 'so long, my sweet friend...until we meet again.' " With that, Lacey quickly turns to leave...leaving with a very heavy heart.

A few days later, the Feds discreetly help Lacey and her family to safely retrieve some of their belongings from their homes. They can only take some of their clothes, books, pictures, and collectibles, to their new life. Lacey starts to leave her photography equipment behind since there are painful memories attached to the hobby she shared with Solomon Fitzgerald. However, at the last minute, she couldn't leave the items behind. Lacey races back to her room where her cameras and film canister case were. She decides that she would carry them to her new location. Then, after a few months, she could make a rational decision to destroy the items, sell them, or begin her hobby once again.

That next day, the Porters (now the Samuels) leave for a new life, far away from New York. As part of the Witness Protection Agreement, Lacey has asked for one more favor which allows her to feel more safe. This one involves Agent Eddison.

As promised to Lacey, Agent Eddison personally joins the Porters as they travel with Marshal Yates and one more marshal. The cross-country relocation trip is long but Lacey and her family feel safe with their traveling companions. They even sleep soundly during intervals along that journey. The Porters would miss New York but they would not miss the danger that they were leaving.

_**Days earlier, Danny is thinking about his life versus Charlie's…**_

When Danny awoke, he prepared breakfast, showered, and then decided to grab the file that Tiny gave him on Lacey Porter. He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked towards the part of his living room that was his office space. As he was walking, Danny thought about his conversation that night on the phone with Charlie. He began to think about the present state of his life versus Charlie's.

Vinny Bastinino had allowed a few of his people out on 'retainer' for some of his friends. Jackson, Danny, and a few others were his reliables to help some of Vinny's connections – for a premium price. This was like an unexpected additional revenue maker for Vinny. This 'off-shoot' side business allowed Danny to be a contract killer-for-hire. Although Vinny was his main employer, he was allowed to choose any additional assignments he wanted to take from the close friends of Vinny.

Charlie had been one of the 'reliables', like Jackson and Danny. He, Danny, and two others were considered great talents amongst the younger-set of assassins. Jackson and a few others were the older set of greats – older by at least 15 – 20 years than Danny and Charlie. Vinny had instructed Tiny to groom a young set to be able to step in when the older hitmen could no longer perform up to expectations. It was always good to have another generation 'ready to go'.

Unfortunately, Charlie had gone a little wacko on his last assignment and he had been told to chill a while until the Boss decided he was fit enough to go back into the game. The problem was that Charlie liked killing people too well. His enjoyment of the kill reminded Danny of the conversation that he had with Vikram when he was living.

Danny had overheard Vikram and Jackson talking one evening about someone who might as well become a serial killer…that this person was a disgrace to them. Afterwards, Danny had asked Vikram what was the real difference between a serial killer and an assassin. To this day, Danny would never forget what he had taught him. That lesson guided Danny to keep a clear mind of the 'reason' why he was doing his 'killing'.

_**Years ago when Vikram was still living…**_

Vikram had explained that a serial killer usually had a motive which started his spiral into that life. It could have been a painful childhood filled with abuse or neglect. That fueled a future to avenge the wrongs of the past or else to satisfy a desire or need that was groomed via the past. There was usually a common-thread concept…the recurring reason why they killed. It becomes a repetitive cycle of the assumed hurt the victim causes the serial killer and then the killer's relief of that hurt via the slaughter.

The result of the kill becomes a pattern that some refer as the 'calling card' for the serial killer. Some of these killers gained training in their specific style of carnage. Others were just driven by lust and used whatever weapons or objects were at their disposal during the time of their attack. Usually, there was no reward for the killing except internal satisfaction.

On the other hand, an assassin was by nature a killer-for-hire. This was a paid profession (as with any other job where a person dedicated much of one's life). While serial killers were emotion-driven, assassins were money-driven. Even for those hitmen who were pride-driven (to be viewed by others as the best in this field), they still performed for the money reaped in return for a job well done.

Another difference was that the assassin was someone highly-skilled in weapons or fighting skills and could easily adapt to varying environments. This allowed opportunity for change of technique, change of locales, and an interesting array of targets – not just the same style of murder set on a repetitive cycle.

The biggest difference was that the hitman was more of an _'intellectual'_ killer. For this type of person, the brain was highly involved with the precise planning of the slay. A hitman's success was determined by the attention to details that was involved with his plan. Such details were studying the target at length, trailing the subject without detection, and scoping out the subject's common environments in order to make the kill occur in these particular spots – not some random, suspicious place.

These were traits associated with being a spy, often another type of contract killer when needed. Like a spy, the assassin gathers intel on the subject in order to find weaknesses in the target and plot ways to take advantage of those weaknesses. The intel would help the hitman conceive an initial plan, attack that plan to expose any weaknesses, strengthen those areas into a finalized plan, and devise an escape without any detection.

Contrary to the serial killer, the assassin excelled at the development of a fool-proof plan while also having a backup plan – in case an unknown catalyst caused a deviant in the original plan. Most serial killers were one-track minded; any unexpected variant would create chaos to the plan, disorient the killer's usual actions, and cause the killer to become messy. Thus, the serial killer would be caught by law enforcement. Rarely, was an assassin caught. If so, there was a traitor involved or else a very astute federal agent who had spent many years on the trail of that specific assassin.

For a hitman, there usually is finesse in the slay. Some even prided themselves on the aftermath of their kill. When dealing with the end result, less carnage equaled the better…a 'clean kill' so to speak. Clean kills also meant very little crime scene evidence left for the law enforcement during their investigation. Little evidence meant no clues to lead detectives back to the assassin.

Whereas a serial killer was usually more bloodlust driven and not patient in the resolution of that lust, an assassin has a drive for the thoroughness of a well-executed plan. The assassin's pleasure was more in the success of the plan – not in the thrill of the kill itself or the aftermath left from the murder.

_**Danny in present day…**_

When Charlie was so 'out of it' that terrible day, Jackson had mentioned to Danny that he feared that Charlie was showing a lot of traits in common with a serial killer. Charlie wasn't about the 'why' of the job but instead the gore of the job…the thrill of taking another's life.

On the other hand, Danny never operated like that. His interest in this job started with his own desire for justice. After that initial kill, Danny was only concerned with taking jobs that fit a particular requirement. Danny felt his kills were always warranted…someone had done an act of violation against another. In some cases, the kill was in order to prevent future kills by a perpetrator (now Danny's target). In other cases, the kill was to avenge someone. Those were the only kills Danny did. Thus, Tiny only arranged jobs for him which fit that criteria.

Conversely, this job was different. He had never infiltrated a target's life to trick them and then kill them…all up-close. Even though Danny had not read the file yet on Lacey Porter, Tiny had informed him enough for Danny to know that this type of kill was to silence a witness. The kill would not be for avengement or justice. Although Danny felt he could have detachment for the time when the kill was needed, he didn't like this close proximity to the target – with the target looking into his face as he killed her. Instead, he preferred the kill at a distance with the target unaware of his or her imminent demise.

Lacey Porter would be Danny's one and only time for this specific type of kill. Danny felt that he owed Vinny this kill. Vikram, his brother, had worked for Vinny; thereby, providing Vikram with means to support Danny after their parents died and then after their uncle, Danny's succeeding guardian, had died. Jackson, also employed by Vinny, had taken Danny under his 'wing' after Vikram had died.

In addition, Vinny even helped Danny with his education and always had someone looking out for Danny whenever Jackson had extended jobs taking him out of town. Danny didn't question or judge the line of work that Vinny did. His brother, Vikram, hadn't and neither would he. So, if Vinny needed this hit done, Danny would gladly do it. He just wanted to repay this debt and get back to the type of slaying he preferred: revenge or justice-driven.

As Danny settles down at the desk with his coffee, he began to view the file on Lacey Porter. Then, he made notes. As he made his notes, he got a phone call. It was Tiny.

Vinny wants Lacey exterminated. Lacey is being placed in the Witness Security Program (WSP)and would be relocating to a different location. Tiny would call in a few days with the location. Vinny's 'feelers' would find out the location and Danny would move and settle into that location as a resident.

Danny is instructed to assess things from afar: Lacey (where she lived, worked, and shopped), the town residents, and the landscape of the area. Then, Danny would notify Tiny with any particulars that he would need in order to make his presence known in Lacey's town. Danny is to infiltrate Lacey's new life and work his way into her confidences. Then, he could kill her when the time came.

There wasn't any specific timetable for now…that would depend on how fast the Feds' case was moving with the murder investigation of Solomon or if any evidence led towards arresting Vinny. Tiny said that Danny could use Jackson if he initially ran into any trouble, but Tiny would exercise the right to send in additional help if needed. It looks like Danny is headed towards Texas.

_****Lovely Readers, thank you for your patience in waiting for updates to this story. **_

_**You will notice that the new 'Witness Protection' names that I gave Lacey and Judy are the first names of the actresses who played the characters on the tv show Twisted. Most of us Dacey fans have said that Amandla Stenberg would be the vision that we had of Clara, if she had ever been presented on the actual tv show. So, I did a variation of the actress' name for Clara's new identity (I just dropped the 'l' in the name).**_

_**You will see in the upcoming chapters that I will interchange the initials for the Witness Protection Program/Witness Security Program as WPP or WSP. The usual acronym is WITSEC. **_

_**I am sure the real WPP doesn't allow one to choose the new identity name. I am sure that the witnesses may not be allowed to retrieve any personal items. If so, the Feds or Marshals would go instead and retrieve a few items for the family - not the members themselves with protective detail accompanying them. I don't know if one would even be allowed to discreetly say 'goodbye' to anyone as well. **_

_**I know different branches of the Federal government work together, but I don't know the extent of the FBI's relationship versus the US Marshal Service's relationship. Thus, I don't know if they would ever work together or just work to a certain extent and fully pass on the full responsibility of someone to another agency - with no further contact at all. For example, I know that the FBI can overrule local enforcement and take over the responsibility and evidence away from the police. **_

_**I am sure there would be some separation of duties over the witnesses from the FBI to the US Marshal Service. (I will have to brush up on my viewing of US Marshal tv shows like 'Justified' and 'In Plain Sight' to find out the specifics of where FBI protection ends and Marshal protection exists exclusively.) **_

_**For now, I am making this a collaborative effort between US Marshal Yates and FBI Agent Eddison. In addition, I know an FBI agent over a major case would not be so moved to go cross-country with a witness and her Marshal, but I gave Eddison a bit of a heart and a bit of a guilty conscience. So, 'have heart and conscience...will travel' so to speak. Besides, Benjamin Bratt (my inspiration for Eddison) would have a heart. **_

_**As I have asked before, please suspend belief and just go with the story...lol**_

_**Please continue to Chapter 6 - finally the chapter where Danny and Lacey meet! **_

_**T**__**hank you for reading and thank you for your support! Please excuse any typos…I am operating from limited sleep and writing too many words back-to-back (brain-to-finger communication gets a little crossed in translation).**_

_**Hope you are enjoying the multi-chapter update. **__**On to Chapter 6, you go...**_

_**Continuing to spread the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blurred Visuals Chapter 6**

**_*Lovely Readers, here is your next update in the multi-update post. If you have not done so, please read Chapters 3 - 5 since this fic has had multiple back-to-back updates within three days. It really was thanks to Chapter 4 turning into Chapters 4-6. I just kept thinking of things I hadn't added yet. Hopefully, you have enjoyed reading so far. _**

**_Thank you for your patience after waiting a long time for this fic to receive its updates. I hope all these updates have made up for the long wait. _**

_**At long last, this is the chapter where Danny and Lacey will meet...DimplesValntina**_

_**Embarrass, TX – population 14,159…**_

It has been a few weeks of Lacey's new life in Embarrass, TX. It is smaller than Green Grove but not exactly a small spot on the map. It is small enough to be uninteresting to a big-time mobster and just large enough to be a place where one can fade a little into the background and blend in.

Sure there are plenty of people who know each other's names and family histories, but there are just as many with no familial ties to the area. Even though it is the South, this place has plenty of people without the Southern drawl. There are several transplants like Lacey. Lacey has pretended to be an Army brat – in order to explain why she has a particular accent.

She does like the surrounding landscape with the forest, streams, and the mountains. She also likes the town life: friendly people, a mall, two parks, several businesses and restaurants, a couple of bars, a local farmer's market, a nice-sized library, and a museum. The best part of Embarrass is that there is a general calmness to the area. Perhaps it is all the landscape surrounding most sides of the town. The nature envelops the town with tranquility at times...especially after a rainstorm or in the early morning before the sun fully rises. At any rate, the pace of life is slower. This was definitely a place where once could vacation to forget some of the troubles of a rushed, busier city life. Of course, Embarrass didn't represent **'vacation'** to the Porters. It symbolized escape and refuge. The WSP has chosen a good spot for Lacey and her family – for now.

The WSP has provided a job for Lacey. It is quite different from the accountant position she had. It was also different than the fledgling part-time photography gig she had assisting a Green Grove wedding photographer. She feels a little melancholic when she thinks about her past professions – especially the photography. Her love for photography had been what bonded her to Solomon. Lacey did bring her photo equipment with her to Embarrass, but she has not had the heart to take any pictures nor develop any film of the photos she had already taken.

So, for now, she embraces her new profession. She works as a Nursing Assistant for the Peaceful Meadows Wellness Center. This is a new facility that has been growing and needed several additional staff to help with the emerging needs of the aging community. This center not only served Embarrass, TX, but several counties surrounding it. This facility offers care similar to a nursing home, but its title deliberately suggests a more caring atmosphere.

Lacey went through some initial training for this program, but she and others will be participating in this new learning-on-the-job apprentice program. This is a program by which an Administrator (MSN) and RPN will be training the new assistants – not in the classroom but with actual practice. The duties will be bathing the patients, taking patients to and from testing, ensuring medicine is taken, delivering and feeding meals to patients, some physical therapy, turning patients in the beds, and reading to those patients who need audio stimulation in order to help with their recovery. An additional component is just being a listener or offering conversation to an elderly resident. The only setback is that being around all these elderly patients reminds Lacey of Solomon Fitzgerald and of course, the set of circumstances that brought Lacey and her family to Embarrass, TX.

Initially, Lacey wanted to distance herself from others when she joined the assisted living center's staff. She just wanted to perform her job well and be pleasant to her co-workers. She didn't want to form any attachment to anyone. Likewise, she wanted no one becoming invested in her. Too many questions could result...questions that she couldn't answer. Still, two people immediately befriended her: Chet, a Housekeeping worker from Embarrass, and Alicia, a fellow new Nursing Assistant from Spring, TX. Lacey also felt herself bonding with a few of the patients as well…especially a curmudgeon named Shirley Cassenberg.

Lacey's mother, Judy, and her sister, Clara, are settling in as well. The three of them live in a townhouse together. Judy is working at a church's pre-school center. It is a little similar to her prior profession of being an educator. Previously, she had been teaching high school English. Actually, Judy prefers this type of teaching instead. Her heart fills with joy working with the pre-schoolers. This has been a pleasant surprise that she has found in this new life.

Clara is working at a mall store. She is also thinking about applying to the local community college. She paints to keep her mind off her old life. She has made a few friends at her store. She longs for the trips to Manhattan that she used to take with her mother and sister. However, she will make the most of life in this town. Surely, they won't have to live here forever – even if her mother reminds her that they could be here several years…since the WSP moves its members to a new location after a certain period of time.

Judy and Clara's current earnings, along with Lacey's, are modest. However, they can easily live off those earnings. Lacey's inheritance from Solomon is their hidden nest egg. They each have some money stored in safety deposit boxes, some in the bank, and some hidden in different places. Even though Solomon placed Lacey in danger, they try to take a little solace that he left enough money that they could disappear – if they had to.

The three had decorated their new nesting spot with some of the trinkets from their old homes. They had gone shopping together and found some eclectic things from the local shops that they could add to give the townhouse a true feeling of 'home'. They try not to reflect on all that they had lost. Instead, they focus on the fact that they are all healthy and alive. They could have had the same fate as Solomon and Phoebe. They thank God for their spared lives. They take each day, one at a time, and celebrate that they can be together in this new life in Texas.

_**When Danny meets Lacey….**_

Upon Danny's arrival to Embarrass, TX, he first notices all the differences between it and the bigger cities he has lived. This town is far too small for his taste. However, he is here for a mission. So, he acquaints himself with the locale: what the police situation is like, what the businesses are, where the social hangouts exist, and what the landscape is like (he likes the terrain of the forest, mountains, streams).

He finds an apartment to rent. He even decorates it in local art and other findings…a style drastically different than what his true personal minimalistic style is. He picks décor and clothes that fit the new persona he wants to assume. He was able to bring some of his own personal clothes. Still, he purchased some local things or vintage things he could pretend he liked or had owned a long time. One such vintage purchase was an old guitar. He would use that in his romancing of Lacey.

His name here will be Daniel Vicks. He decides to keep his own name of Danny since he doubts he will ever see these people again once his job is done. He will make sure the kill is clean and that his disappearance afterwards won't look suspicious. The last name, Vicks, is in memory of his brother Vikram. It is also a reminder to him of his purpose for being in this little town.

During the moments when he wasn't settling into his new surroundings, Danny was doing his observation of Lacey. When Danny first sees Lacey from afar, he acknowledges she is gorgeous. Tiny's info packet to him had pictures, from which Danny could tell she was a beauty, but she is more beautiful in the flesh – even from afar. Danny takes pictures with his camera as he studies her.

As he monitors her comings/goings (travels to and from work and running errands), Danny becomes very acquainted with her. Through his intense singular focus on Lacey, he becomes attracted. Danny feels he can distinguish several things about her. He knows the lines of her body when she walks. He knows her different facial expressions. He knows her favorite foods and her habits.

He has discovered she is calling herself Kylie Samuels now. He doesn't know why exactly – although he figures that the 'Samuels' part may be in reference to her deceased dad, a Samuel Porter. He still refers to her in his head as 'Lacey'. He must remember to call her by her assumed moniker of 'Kylie' now - whenever he interacts with her.

This research part was no different from his normal study of his assigned targets. What is different is the amount of time he spends studying the pictures of her that he has taken and the video he has recorded. Another difference is Danny's indecision over different scenarios that he can use to initially meet her – to insinuate himself in her life. Normally, there is usually one or two (at the most) cut-and-dry, efficient ways to catch the subject unaware…to use that element of surprise to kill the prey. Instead, this instance is unusual because he not only has to insinuate himself into Lacey's routine, but also gain her confidence – with the ease at which he fits into her life.

Finally, Danny decides on a logical approach. He even decides that today is when he and Lacey will meet. He is dressed in a nice suit. The setting is perfect for his plan to 'chance' meet her.

Danny has arrived earlier than his appointment. He parks in the lot of the Peaceful Meadows Wellness Center. He knows Lacey will be leaving work shortly. He arrives around thirty minutes before her shift ends. Like clockwork, Lacey comes out and gets into her car. She turns the switch. The car does not start…it sputters as it tries to crank. After several attempts, Lacey gets out and checks under the hood. She shakes her head and lets down the hood. She uses her cell phone to call someone. As she is talking to them, she glances around the parking lot.

When Lacey spots him, Danny pretends he is just getting out of the car and has now noticed her car troubles. As he exits his car, he walks towards her. He tries to appear friendly as he approaches her.

_**Lacey's thoughts when she sees Danny…**_

Her pulse had quickened first because she didn't know this stranger who had exited his car, noticed her, and casually approached her. Was he just a normal stranger or was he someone sinister? Was he approaching her to offer help, did he need something, or was he planning to attack? Lacey's weeks here in this peaceful town had not coaxed her into placation.

'_**Don't be pacified by what is presented to you. Put a little distance between you and any strangers you meet. Be just 'friendly enough' until you can accurately determine if this stranger is an acquaintance, friend, or foe.'**_ This was some advice that Agent Eddison had given to Lacey and her family when they were travelling across country to Texas.

Thus, Lacey was always on alert of not only the people around her but also of her surroundings, too. (Even Marshall Yates had instilled additional advice to the Porters. '_**Always be aware of the people around you. Always visually scan for some escape routes in case you need to run away to safety.'**_)

Luckily, Lacey had visually scanned her surroundings while she was calling one of the local car repair services to assist with her car troubles. That is how she noticed the tall, dark-haired gentleman approaching her. Although, he seemed to have a friendly expression on his face and his movement towards her did not make her feel uneasiness, Lacey was still careful. She was on the phone with someone from the service company. Therefore, if this stranger harmed her, at least there would be a witness on the other line who could send help her way. Besides, Lacey was out in the public lot in front of an assisted living center. Surely, she could be safe with the people traffic flow in and out of the center being constant. In fact, a man and woman were leaving the center now. They were engaged in conversation; yet, they were not very far in distance away from Lacey and this stranger.

_**Danny's thoughts when he sees Lacey face-to-face…**_

When he gets closer to Lacey, she is still talking on her phone. That is fine; he is momentarily too stunned by her beauty to be able to talk. His reaction to her physical presence was like a fan who had watched his favorite actress in all of her films over the years and memorized her movie dialogue by heart. It was as if that fan (who had watched his fave in countless interviews and had read about her in the magazines) was now having an actual face-to-face meeting with her. When presented with the authentic individual _'in the tangible flesh'_ (who had occupied so much of one's thoughts), then it was logical that one would experience a moment of being **'star-struck'**.

That is what is happening to Danny right now. His observation had not prepared him quite for what he was experiencing now. At this moment, he is visually admiring her smooth caramel skin, her plump full pink lips, her beautiful face, and her long hair. Thus, it is a moment before Lacey's soft _'Hello'_ reaches his consciousness.

Danny's eyes widen in alert as forms a simple response. He smiles and softly says "Hi." He notices she is still on the phone with someone who is giving her details about something. So, he just stops to allow enough physical space between them - about two feet in front of her.

_**Lacey and Danny's thoughts as they interact with each other….**_

Something about this man's demeanor puts Lacey at ease. She can't explain it but her intuition tells her that he appears to be neutral towards her…maybe some slight awareness of her looks but he doesn't appear threatening. Lacey smiles back shyly…her dimple is briefly visible before her hair hides it as she turns her head slightly away from his gaze. She does this slight movement to turn away a moment from looking at him. This allows her a few seconds to compose her thoughts.

Lacey's first thoughts are that the guy is gorgeous up-close and his eyes are amazing. He has olive skin tone and dark, shiny hair which gathered back. He sports a mustache/goatee combo. When he turns his head slightly to look towards the entrance of the facility, Lacey notices he has an earring in one ear cartilage. His whole appearance could be summed as 'sexy'. Thank goodness not all men in Embarrass looked like him.

She is initially attracted but she doesn't have time for this attraction. She has the safety of her family and Solomon's case hanging over her head. She can't have any distractions of being a normal girl attracted to a normal guy and perhaps going on a normal coffee date.

She tries to pay attention to the voice on the other end of the cell phone line. She looks back at the stranger and raises a single pointer finger up towards him as a signal to wait a moment before she can speak to him. As the voice on the other end of Lacey's line gives her a quote of estimated time to reach her, Lacey says thank you and ends the call.

She glances back at the dark-haired stranger. She offers another smile as she apologizes. "Sorry about that. Hi again."

Danny likes the huskiness of her voice. Danny clears his suddenly-dry throat. He has an unexpected memory lapse. He thinks desperately _**'what was my next line?'**_

Then, he remembers. "Hi. My name is Danny. Umm, I was about to go inside to a meeting, but I noticed you seemed to be having a hard time…" He points to her predicament.

Lacey grimaces as she looks at her car. "Hi, Danny. My name is Kylie. Yes, my car won't start."

"Kylie…maybe if you raise the hood, I can take a quick look at your engine and listen to what it is doing as you try to start it again." Danny offers.

Lacey smiles as she shakes her head. "Oh, no…thank you, but it is not needed. I have a service coming to take it into the shop. Besides, you are dressed so nicely. I don't want to ruin your clothes. However, thank you for offering to help me."

Danny offers a smile back. "Anytime. My mother raised me too well – I wouldn't leave a woman needing help without at least offering to assist her…clothes be damned."

Lacey appreciates a guy with good looks and good manners. Lacey's smile deepens. She says "Sounds like your mother raised a true gentleman."

Danny smiles in response to that statement.

Lacey decides to send Danny on his way. She doesn't want him to be late for his meeting or possible interview – since she notices how he is dressed. She dismisses him. "Well, I had better let you go. Thank you, Danny, for your stopping to offer help. It was nice meeting you."

Danny gives a closed-mouth smile. "Yeah, I should probably go inside. Well, if you are still here after I finish my meeting, I will check on you. Nice meeting you, too, Kylie." Danny turns and walks away.

Lacey doesn't question her sudden impulse. She just goes with the urge. She calls back to him. "Hey, Danny. Good luck."

Danny turns back around with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

Lacey responds as she gestures to how he is dressed. "You must have an interview. Good luck!"

Danny remembers his purpose. '_**Oh, yeah, she thinks that I am interviewing…little does she know that Vinny's people have already arranged for me to get the job. This is just for show – to appear as if I genuinely interviewed.'**_

Danny replies back "Thank you. I hope I get the job. Take care!" He lifts his hand up in goodbye as he turns back to continue walking towards the entrance to the assisted living facility.

He smirks as he walks towards the entrance. He thinks _**'Not so bad with the introduction. Sure, there was a little hiccup when I came face-to-face with her. She is a beautiful woman, after all, and her directly speaking to me…threw me for a little loop. Whatever…I will do much better as I interact more with her. Maybe the awkwardness works towards my advantage. I could tell she liked what she saw. Maybe the lack of finesse fit this occasion…making things more believable."**_

As Danny walks into the facility, he wonders how Lacey will react once the mechanic reveals the reason why her car is not starting. Danny knows the reason for that and the cause for the sputtering.

There is sugar in Lacey's gas tank – courtesy of Danny. He put sugar in the fuel tank but planted the deed on the stalker-ish guy working in Housekeeping at the wellness center. Due to Danny's scrutiny of Lacey and her surroundings, Danny has noticed that he wasn't the only guy focused on Lacey. This guy from Housekeeping (Chet) seemed enamored by her.

Sure, there were several guys who sent lustful looks Lacey's way, but Chet, a little older than Danny and Lacey, made his crush on her pretty obvious. He became clumsy around her and Danny's surveillance equipment caught moments of Chet's speech becoming bumbled when he was talking to Lacey. Therefore, when Lacey sweetly turned down Chet's offer of a date, Danny saw this as a way to make it seem that the sugar in the fuel tank would be the result of a spurned pursuer.

Danny is slightly surprised when his surveillance shows that Lacey is doubtful that Chet put the sugar in her gas tank. Lacey is seen talking to a friend and her conversation about the car incident. Lacey explains that Chet is far too sweet to do something that spiteful. Instead, she believes the culprit is Jana, who was mad when Lacey alerted the boss about a patient, Mrs. Thomas.

After the patient seemed so lackluster during Lacey's session with her, Lacey expressed her concerns to Mrs. Thomas' doctor. The fatigue the patient exhibited was due to dehydration. Jana, Mrs. Thomas' nursing assistant, had not feed her that day. It seems as though the patient required a thickener in her food and drink and had to be spoon-fed. Jana had been too lazy that day to take the 45 minutes that was needed to make sure Mrs. Thomas received her nourishment for that meal.

The doctor had been very angry. Lacey has now been assigned Mrs. Thomas and Jana has received a written warning in her employment record. Thus, Jana was very pissed at Lacey. Danny was glad that Lacey's concern put Mrs. Thomas under Lacey's care now. Who wanted to spend the remaining years of one's life being slowly starved to death? In Danny's eyes, Jana should have gotten worse punishment than a written warning.

Nevertheless, it would have been better for Danny's plan for the enamored Chet to have been blamed for the car troubles. Danny didn't need a guy intently watching and crushing on Lacey, while Danny himself was trying to pursue, seduce, and then kill her. He would have to keep a sharp eye on Chet. He didn't need anyone suspicious of his actions and he especially didn't need the competition for Lacey's attention.

_****Lovely Readers, thank you for your patience in waiting for an update. I hope you have enjoyed all the updates: Chapters 3 - 6. **_

_**Thank you for reading and thank you for your support! Please excuse any typos…I am operating from limited sleep. Also, I wrote 3 of the chapters back-to-back so hopefully, the thoughts expressed flowed well. When I hit the nearly 10k word mark and I had to divide the work to make an additional chapter, it was hard to read every single sentence for grammar and cohesiveness...lol **_

_**P.S. I didn't get to update the additional chapter for 'After the Burn' because I had quite a few things this weekend. Also, these additional chapters happened for 'Blurred Visuals'. So, I hope to update 'After the Burn' within a few days.**_

_**Please continue to support all Dacey fanfic writers! We feel compelled to write for this special couple because the tv show Twisted did such a disservice to Danny and Lacey. **_

_**Each Dacey fanfic writer envisions either a 'fix' for the show or an alternate universe (where we get to experience new storylines for the teens or introductions to the older adult versions of Dacey). **_

_**Each writer tries to update as soon as one can. Some are quicker at updates than others…lol. However, we all appreciate your loving support.**_

_**Continuing to spread the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Blurred Visuals Chapter 7**

_***Lovely Readers, based on the review feedback I decided to incorporate a **__**'recap'**__** at the header of each of my continual fan fictions so that the readers don't have to re-read prior chapters – when the update has taken quite a while to occur.**_

_**RECAP:**__**In Green Grove, New York, an elderly Solomon Fitzgerald (neighbor to friends Lacey Porter and Phoebe Daly) was found murdered in his home. Solomon's true identity was identified to be Manigault 'Manny The Fingers' Riccobono, a part of a New Jersey mob family headed by Vinny Bastinino. Solomon and his now-deceased wife, Miriam, had been members of the Witness Protection Program for their cooperative testimony against Vinny's uncle Joseph, the deceased former patriarch of the Bastinino crime family. **_

_**Before Solomon's demise, he had become close to Lacey, who had a passion for photography – like Solomon did. During their time together, he had informed Lacey of his estrangement from his sons and grandchildren and had intrigued her with their familial story about the constellations in the sky. However, Solomon had no children; the cute constellation story was actually a metaphor. He had purposely fed Lacey vital information regarding the Bastinino mob family – warehouses, organization leaders, and other specifics carefully disguised in cute allegory. Only Lacey knew this information. **_

_**As a warning to Lacey, her sweet friend Phoebe and a police officer were murdered by a young hitman, Charlie McBride – who has allegiance to the Bastinino Family. Immediately, FBI agent Michael Eddison (lead for the case against Vinny) coordinated with US Marshal Archie Yates for Lacey and her family to enter the Witness Protection Program. Archie will officiate as the government 'handler' for the Porter family (now living as the **_**Samuels**_** family) as they relocate to Embarrass, Texas. **_

_**Unbeknownst to Federal government personnel involved in the case, Vinny Bastinino has an upper hand. Besides having informants within the government ranks, Vinny (through his henchman, Tiny) has arranged for another young hitman to permanently ensure Lacey's silence. This assassin is Danny Desai, chosen for his looks as well as his great marksmanship. Danny was fostered into the Bastinino family because his deceased brother, Vikram, had been a favored assassin of Vinny's. **_

_**Danny receives helpful guidance from the help of his mentor/surrogate brother, Jackson Schuman. Jackson (best friend of Vikram) continually warns Danny about 'blurred visuals' – a condition that happens when a hitman is too emotionally involved with the human target, loses mental focus of the mission, and jeopardizes the 'kill' intent. Danny is new to this type of up-close-and-personal kill but very confident that he will overcome any 'blurred visuals' and prevail with the death of Lacey Porter.**_

_**Both Danny and Lacey now live in Embarrass, Texas, but have two different goals. Danny's is to infiltrate Lacey's life, befriend her, gain her trust, and kill her. Lacey's is to assimilate to her new environment and keep her family safe. Danny has already met Lacey through a seemingly chance meeting in the parking lot of where Lacey works, the Peaceful Meadows Wellness Center. Lacey had experienced car trouble (via Danny placing sugar in her gas tank to frame an enamored co-worker). **_

_**Both showed initial attraction in their first meeting, but Lacey is cautious with strangers. Danny's first mainstay into Lacey's life is to secure a job as a nursing assistant, like Lacey, at Peaceful Meadows. **_

_**Let us join the 'Blurred Visuals' story as Danny begins work at the center. **_

**_P.S. Surprise, this is the first part of a 2 chapter update! Please proceed to Chapter 11 once you are finished with this one._**

**_You will see in this fic that I will interchange the initials for the Witness Protection Program/Witness Security Program as WPP or WSP. The usual acronym is WITSEC._**

**_Also, Danny will think of his target as her true name, Lacey, but he will refer to her by the new identifier, Kylie, when he is speaking to her or speaking about her to others in Embarrass, TX (except for his conversations with his mob friends)._**

**_Likewise, Lacey will think of herself as her born name but will answer to the name 'Kylie'. Archie, her handler, will also call her 'Kylie'. _**

**_Enjoy reading…DimplesValntina_**

**Blurred Visuals Chapter 7**

_**At the Peaceful Meadows Wellness Center:**_

Lacey arrives to work twenty minutes early. She doesn't mind. She will use that time to occupy one of the break rooms and study her nursing assistant manuals. Lacey will be testing for some additional certification so she snatches whatever free moments that she could to study.

"Hey!" greets Patricia Fields, a 50-something RN on staff and Lacey's main supervisor. "How are you this morning, Kylie?"

"Good morning, Patricia. I am fine. And you?" Lacey cheerfully inquires back.

Lacey still has to become accustomed to the name she has given herself - _Kylie_. It is getting better as time progresses. She and her family quiz each other quite often with a call-and-response to train themselves with the familiarity of the new names. In time, their immediate 'answering' response to the names would develop quicker.

It was US Marshal Yates' suggestion to stay habituated with the new monikers. He and FBI Agent Eddison had practiced with the Porters (now the _Samuels_) along the road trip here to Embarrass, Texas from Green Grove, New York. Even now with the weekly check-ins, Archie (Yates) always uses the assumed new names the 'Samuels' now have.

Lacey mentally wills away these intrusive thoughts as she pays better attention to Patricia's replies. Patricia is recalling how she had a sleepless night since she was babysitting her grandchild.

Patricia notices the book that Lacey has open on the table. "Good girl, I see you are studying. You know, you are one of the few assistants that I have seen doing preparations so early for the testing. That will pay off…you will see."

Lacey gives a closed-mouth smile. She states "I hope so. Some of the concepts are coming along better for me since I have had 'live' examples with some of the new patients I have been assigned."

Patricia accounts "Well, you have received glowing remarks so far from the staff regarding your work. It's hard to imagine that you have only been here a few months."

Lacey nods. She is pleased with Patricia's praise. She says "Thank you. It's been a lot to learn, but I have been enjoying it."

Indeed, Lacey had. She relished the opportunity for a new start far away from Green Grove. She had still been grieving over the loss of Phoebe; so Lacey threw herself into her new life in Embarrass. She studied hard through the crash-course nursing assistant training she had received. This training had been courtesy of the US Marshal Service's connections through the WSP program. Lacey continues ongoing education to make the initially-difficult concepts stick in her brain; it was so different than the accountant position she had held previously.

As far as extracurricular activities….well, she still had not felt the desire to unpack her photography equipment and explore the rich landscape that was in Embarrass. Sure, there was plenty of subject matter to capture in her camera's lenses, but Lacey's heart is too conflicted about her former hobby. She had been thrilled to learn more skills under Solomon's tutelage since he seemed more advanced in photography than her. Of course, Lacey never knew that her bonding with Solomon (listening to the stories he remembered of his children and grandchildren) were really his moments to leak very dangerous information to her regarding mob activities.

This information had been the cause of her life (and her family's) being in danger. This information, that Lacey held, had cost Phoebe her life. Phoebe's death had been the catalyst for the move to Texas. Lacey didn't want any reminders of Sol right now.

She wasn't in the right frame of mind to separate the two versions of Solomon Fitzgerald that she now knew. On one hand, he was Sol, the good-natured photography mentor. On the other hand, he was Manny, the ex-gangster who had put her life in jeopardy. Accordingly, with these two contrasting images, Lacey found that she couldn't enjoy the hobby she once had loved.

Lacey wonders if, in some way, she is punishing herself. She does feel some survivor's guilt over the current circumstances. She, the neighbor who held valuable information on crime lord Vinny Bastinino, was still alive…while Phoebe had been the neighbor with the least amount of information to hurt Vinny. It was unfair that Phoebe now lie in a grave – all to serve as a warning to Lacey not to help the government in their case against a mob family.

At any rate, it distresses Lacey to even view the photography equipment – much less, actually touch and use it. She doesn't know how long it will take to unburden this guilt. For now, her grief was still too fresh. To engage in that hobby seemed far too soon. For now, everything was stored in the basement…locked in a controlled-ventilated cabinet.

Lacey focuses her concentration on Patricia again. She is reminding Lacey of a short-noticed staff meeting, in the bigger breakroom, that will occur at 8AM. The purpose of the meeting is to welcome some new staff members. Peaceful Meadows is growing and finally they are fully-staffed.

Lacey thanks Patricia for the reminder. The older lady goes to compare the day and evening charting assignments. The change from overnight staff to morning staff will begin at 8:30AM. Thus, this meet-and-greet session will start before the morning rounds will begin.

_**And Danny meets **__**Lacey (**__**Kylie**__**)**__** again…**_

The impromptu meeting at 8:00AM is for a 'meet and greet' for three new staff members. There will be an announcement regarding which department they will be assigned and from what supervisor they will receive their training.

Natalie Hemphill, one of the owners of Peaceful Meadows, will conduct the meeting and introduce the new staff members. There are cookies, apples, and bananas as refreshments on a small table. The new staff trio stand near one side of the table. The intent is that when someone steps up to take a refreshment, those already-employed workers will introduce themselves with a small job description including how long their tenure has been at Peaceful Meadows. Then, each person can welcome the newbie and step away.

Natalie greets "Good morning, Everyone! Happy Wednesday! I am thrilled we have some new staff members joining us here at Peaceful Meadows. I called this meeting today as a welcome for two members to the Nursing division and one member to Housekeeping. First, we have Craig Moen…"

She pauses as she looks to the trio so that the named person can acknowledge oneself. A blonde guy in his latter forties, raises his hand.

Natalie explains "Craig will be assisting Adam Inouye with the male patients on the first floor. Welcome, Craig. Next is Fran Olsen…"

A dark-haired lady in her mid-thirties, raises her hand. Natalie continues "Fran will be assisting Kim Hopkins and her staff in our Housekeeping Department. Welcome, Fran."

The third is someone with whom Lacey is familiar. It is that attractive guy from the parking lot a few days ago. He was a gentleman to inquire if he could assist Lacey with her car trouble. She had hoped that his interview that day went well. It seems that it did.

Today, his hair is gathered in a low bun, like the day she met him. He is still sporting the goatee and his earring. Both are within policy guidelines. Peaceful Meadows is a respected establishment, but it does allow some individuality where it can. He, like the other two, is dressed in the appropriate uniforms (scrubs for Nursing Assistant Staff and a button-down shirt and pull-on slacks for Housekeeping). However, this employee still manages to look striking in his scrubs. He easily outshines the other new employees and mostly everyone else in the room.

Natalie introduces him. "Last, but certainly not least, is Danny Bashir…"

Danny gives a closed-mouth smile, nods his head, and raises his hand in the air. Lacey determines that Danny is probably her age.

Natalie details "Danny will be assisting two nursing areas: Morris Talevera in the mornings with the Dialysis and Gastro patients and Patricia Fields in the afternoon. As you know, Patricia has accepted more responsibilities and is now our Head Trainer on the RN staff. Her primary assistant is Kylie Samuels, but Danny will shoulder some of the workload. Patricia and her assistants are responsible for Dr. Robert Wynter's patients on the first and second floors. Welcome, Danny."

Natalie sweeps her gaze to include both new and old employees. She concludes "Please extend a warm welcome to each of these employees. As they transition into their new roles, please help them in any way you can. Now, help yourself to some refreshments and be sure to introduce yourselves to Craig, Fran, and Danny. Hope everyone has a great Wednesday!"

As Lacey takes her place in the welcoming line to greet the newbies, she sees her two friends, Chet and Alicia further down the line. Accompanying them is another friend that Lacey had made via Alicia. His name is Theo. He is Alicia's high school buddy that she had referred to Peaceful Meadows.

Lacey notices as Danny looks briefly down the line and his gaze connects with hers. His eyes light up in recognition and he offers her an easy smile. Lacey feels her lips quickly move into a reciprocating response. It is interesting how Danny's face transforms with just a smile.

Initially, a person sees the erot*c side of him – from his beautiful complexion accented by the facial hair and bun hairstyle to the confidence that seems to radiate from him. He also exudes an element of mystery since he looks so different than the other people she has encountered in Embarrass. However, when he opens his mouth and smiles, he exhibits a boy-next-door kind of charm. The smile projects some youth still inside the overwhelming exterior that screams 'man'.

Lacey has seen several attractive men in her life, but something about this one commands her attention. She is not sure if she feels comfortable with this pull towards him. Lacey removes her gaze from him. Instead, she focuses on the other two employees – for they are the ones whom she will greet first as she nears closer to the reception table where they are standing.

Danny had noticed Lacey upon her entrance into this breakroom. In fact, he noticed her before Lacey knew that he was here at the reception. Danny was all about gaining advantage of your location. This was one of the skills he had gained quickly in his line of work. As a trained professional, he knew how to multi-task. This included scanning the parameter to take in details about the room, maintain a small chat with the other two new employees, and noticing the traffic flow as the room became more filled with the seasoned employees.

Besides, Lacey was easily the most beautiful person here (and one of the most attractive he had seen in his life). Moreover, since she had been his study subject for quite a while now, his glimpse around the room would laser focus on her before anyone else anyway. Danny just kept his gaze flitting towards her direction until her attention had registered that he was there. He was pleased that she appeared to be pleasantly happy to see him – her quick smile communicated that to him.

When it is Lacey's turn to meet the new employees, Danny gives her a big smile, with his eyes crinkling at the corners. Lacey's mind registers a shift again in his appears with this bigger smile. This type of smile is like a warm hug without the physical touch. Lacey finds she likes this one the best.

She offers a large smile herself, dimples flashing, as she extends her hand to Danny. She greets "Hello again, Danny. Congratulations on the position."

Danny returns her greeting and handshake. The combination of his gaze and touch stir something in Lacey. She swallows to clear her throat.

Danny says amiably "Hi, Kylie. Thanks. I appreciate it. I look forward to working her and working with you and Patricia. I hear she is awesome."

As Lacey ends the handshake, she removes her gaze from Danny's and focuses it instead on the lady they are referring. Patricia is across the room talking to some other nursing staff.

Lacey nods and agrees "Yes, she is. She expects a lot, but I can already tell that I will be exposed to a variety of different types of work. It seems like we won the lottery on RNs. People say that Patricia is the best."

Danny replies "Good. I am glad we are working together."

Lacey glances at the clock on the wall. "Well, it looks like my shift is about to start." She gazes back at Danny. With a minor smile, she states "I will see you around, Danny. Welcome to Peaceful Meadows. Enjoy your day."

Danny nods and gives a small smile in return. He extends similar wishes. "Thanks, Kylie. Enjoy your day, too."

Danny meets quite a lot of staff members that day. However, the only person who registers any importance to him is Lacey Porter (Kylie Samuels). Yet Danny treats everyone respectfully and gives them his full attention – as if he is genuinely interested in them. Danny manages to say all the right things and ask questions to show he had been listening intently to their conversation with him. To others, he was a new employee networking. For Danny, he was mentally assessing who were possible threats to his plans and what people could he use to assist him in the future.

Okay, maybe there are two other people who pose as potential annoyances to Danny's plans. They weren't direct threats but Danny would need to handle with care and with swiftness. One was a second year nursing assistant, Jana Timmons, who lustful gaze at Danny was unwanted. She is cute, but Lacey is gorgeous. Besides, Danny only wanted to occupy his time with Lacey, who was his solo focus. Granted, Danny would have to pretend his focus was strictly romantic towards Lacey. However, he was partially truthful…that his solo focus was on the dimpled beauty.

The other person was Chet Shepherd, the Houskeeping employee who seemed smitten with Lacey. Danny didn't need competition for Lacey's affections. For now, Lacey seemed capable of holding Chet back – being friendly to him but sidestepping any romantic overtures. Danny would make sure to divert Chet's affections away from Lacey once Danny stakes his alpha male claim on her.

_**Danny's new responsibilities…**_

The rest of Danny's morning is fast-paced. Morris Talevera, his morning supervisor, reminds him of The Rock's little brother. Morris doesn't have quite the imposing physique as the wrestler, but he makes a very formidable figure. Danny's own body structure is fit with adequate muscle-tone. He works out several times a week but an assassin has to have a certain build which has a tight core and flexibility as well as speed. While he will never be Morris' dimensions, Danny's own size still attracts the ladies.

Because his profession as a hitman requires physical and nutritional demands, this actually works to Danny's advantage as a male nursing assistant. With ease, his fit frame and stamina allow him to turn the physically disabled bed patients' bodies over or to crane-lift those patients with limited mobility. Those in Morris' division often perform some of the heavier tasks for the Dialysis and Gastro teams.

For some patients, Danny will be administer medication or physically feed. For others, he may serve as a transport to and from the Physical Therapy or Dialysis zones or the Lab for testing. While showing Danny his main responsibilities, Morris advises him to study to add to his 1st round of certification – even if he is not interested in becoming a nurse. Morris mentions that quite a few of the recent nursing assistants are studying for the additional certs. The supervisor's comments give Danny a topic that he can address later with Lacey. Yes, this could be something he could work towards his own benefit.

_**Lunchtime at Peaceful Meadows…**_

At 12:30PM, Danny enters the cafeteria. He spots Lacey in the cafeteria, where she sits in a corner circular table near the window. She sits alone. Danny is happy that Lacey appears to have the same lunch hour available as he does. After selecting his food to place on a tray, Danny approaches her table.

"Hi, Kylie. Mind if I sit here?" He asks when he nears her table.

Lacey looks up from the newspaper she was reading. She was unaware of his presence until now. She answers with a small smile and shake of her head. "Umm, no. Go right ahead." She seems a little shy.

Danny gives a smile as he sits down. He states "Great. Thanks. I didn't think I would have anyone as company for lunch. So, I was glad when I saw a familiar face. It's like being the new kid on the first day of school. Even though I had plenty of practice at that, you would think I would be used to the feeling."

Danny shakes his bottle of milk before he opens it.

Lacey inquires "You had a plenty of practice at being a new kid?"

Danny nods and breaks eye contact with her as he spreads a napkin in his lap picks up his fork. He explains "My family was a military family. My dad was American and serving in the Army. My mother, a Canadian, met him when he was stationed in Germany. After I was born, we traveled with him to several countries for fifteen years of my life. So, I was always the new kid every couple of years at a new school - until my mother insisted on living in her homeland pending the time my dad was ready to be located stateside in one place permanently."

"It must have been hard to start over again at each new place." Lacey empathizes.

Danny gives a ghost of a smile as he nods again. He confirms "Yeah it was at first. Luckily, I always gained a couple of friends at each new place."

He looks at her as he teases "The good thing about the continual relocation was that I learned to be able to talk to anyone. Being a master of small chat, I usually make friends easily. I just moved her to Embarrass a few weeks ago. It seems like fate has determined that you are my first new friend." He says this with a friendly smile and a proud look on his face.

Lacey widens her eyes for a beat, but responds "Oh, sure. Okay, hello, I am Kylie, your new friend. Welcome to Embarrass."

Danny chuckles as he replies with humor in his voice "Great, one friend gained. We will see how many more I find." Danny believes that he is appearing as a good-natured guy – not someone hitting on a very beautiful woman.

So, he does as any good friend would do – inquire on the health of one's friend. With Lacey, this would be an inquiry on the health of her car, the one in which he put sugar in the gas tank and caused Lacey a costly repair – at the expense of Jana's reputation.

Danny widens his eyes and opens his mouth – as if he just remembered something. He mentions "Oh, this morning, I didn't have a chance to ask you about your car trouble a couple of days ago. What was wrong with it? Were you able to fix it?"

He takes a bite of food as he waits for her response. His fork digs into his vegetables.

Lacey answers "Oh, yes, I was able to get it repaired. It was sugar in my gasoline tank."

Danny's hand stills his movement in his food as he has a frown on his face. He finishes chewing and swallowing his food. When his mouth is clear, he questions "Sugar in the tank?"

Lacey lifts her eyebrows and nods her head. She affirms "Yes, sugar in the tank – according to my very reliable repair shop."

Danny eyebrows are still furrowed as he asks "Isn't that strange to have sugar in the tank? That sounds like revenge – my cousin had that happen to him. In his case, it was an ex who did that to spite him. Who would want to do that to you? Have you broken somebody's heart recently?"

Lacey shakes her head and quickly refutes "No. I have been single for a while."

Danny looks skeptically at Lacey as he views her reaction. "Okay….I will just have to take your word on that one. So, if you haven't a vengeful ex-boyfriend, do you know who did it?"

Lacey gives a cautious look towards Danny as she bites the corner of her lip. She releases it and replies "I have my suspicions, but nothing concrete to confront the person. For now, I will just keep my eyes open for any unusual behavior to point towards that person."

"Are you sure you shouldn't at least let the police know your suspicions?" Danny inquires.

"I don't want to bother the police until I have real evidence to provide – not some conspiracy theories." Lacey stresses as she tries to assure Danny that she knows what she is doing.

He leans a little over his tray to look intently at Lacey. He advises "Of course, you know the people in this town better than I do. However, if something like this happens again, you may want to report it to the police. It may seem petty but who knows what the person will try next. Plus, it's an expensive car repair."

Lacey states "I know. You're right. If it happens again, I will report it to the police."

Danny gives a single nod and then a closed-mouth smile that tilts his mouth to the right side of his face. He then reasons "It's the first rule of Friendship 101. You gotta provide solid advice and keep your friends safe." He then purposely casts his gaze downward to his food as he eats a couple more bites of food.

That particular move was to appear unaware that his specific words about safety could make her feel uneasy. This works to Danny's advantage because he needs to unsettle her. If Lacey is rattled, then maybe she will need a concerned friend, like him, to confide and lean on.

As he reaches to take a gulp of his milk, he looks her way to gauge her reaction. She seems…unfazed. No, that is not the right word. Lacey appears…resilient. She seems determined.

Her next words illustrate that. "Thank you, Danny. I appreciate your advice. I'm a pretty good judge of character and once my suspicions are raised about someone, I definitely proceed with caution. Caution is safety and I don't take that for granted." Her words and her demeanor demonstrate that Lacey is self-reliant.

Danny nods and says "Good to hear that." He continues eating.

They both eat their lunch in a bit of silence with Lacey reading her newspaper and with Danny doing some internal thinking. Danny recalls their little exchange. A part of Danny admires that Lacey didn't succumb to fear. Of course, this makes his work a little more difficult since she doesn't seem one to cower easily. Nonetheless, Danny is pleased that his beautiful prey is offering him a challenge that he hadn't expected.

He would have asked more questions but three noisy people enter the cafeteria at that moment and join Lacey and Danny at the table. One is an African-American woman with auburn hair and the other a Hispanic man with a low mohawk. Each appear to be close to his and Lacey's age. He recalls they are second year nursing assistants. The other individual, who arrived with them, is the infamous Houskeeping staff member, Chet, a dark blonde guy with a buzz-cut. Danny internally grimaces and sarcastically thinks _"Oh, joy…"_

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. I appreciate your support. **_

_**The Twisted 'Easter Egg' was the reference to the tv Homecoming episode in which Lacey introduces herself to Danny, as a way to begin again without any established history. My nod to that is 'Kylie' introducing herself to Danny after he calls her his first friend in town and she welcomes him to Embarrass.**_

_**As you notice, I gave Danny an assumed name as well (Bashir). He didn't want to bother with a new first name, but he does keep his real last name a secret. **_

_**You will see I mention certain quirks that are part of the tv Danny and Lacey's persona. With Lacey, it is the biting of her lip, the exhalation of breath when she is presented with something uncomfortable or demanding, the widening of her eyes when she is startled or forced to acknowledge something, and of course, her dimples with her closed- mouth smiles or her full dazzling ones.**_

_**With Danny, there are the smirks to one side of his face, the squinting and frowning when he is trying to understand something or do some quick thinking. He often will look off in the distance and then will look back at the person…sometimes with a hand rub down his the back of his head (manipulation tactic or stalling tactic at times). **_

_**Then, there are the various Danny smiles: the closed-mouth smile – almost boyish/shy (especially the scene in the Police station where he and Lacey link fingers to show support after Karen's arrest); the shyster/humorous smile; and my personal favorite, the very amused eye-crinkling at the corner smile (a certain school hallway walking scene where he chuckles about something or the bedroom scene with Lacey where he holds her and says something about it being ironic to live with a policeman who constantly wanted to arrest him). **_

_**You will notice that with all my fics, I try to use these traits to depict how I want you to envision the characters in particular scenes. I use these and the 'Easter Eggs' to breathe life into the work. **_

_**Please proceed to Chapter 8 of this two-part update...DimplesValntina**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Blurred Visuals Chapter 8**

_***Lovely Readers, this is the second chapter of a 2 chapter update. If you have not done so, please read Chapter 7.**_

_**Chapter 7 has a **__**'recap'**__** at the beginning to depict what has happened so far in the story. This type of header will appear at the start of each of my continual fan fictions so that the readers don't have to re-read prior chapters – when the update has taken quite a while to occur.**_

_**Since I was posting both Chapter 7 and 8 together, I only placed the full 'recap' on the first updated Chapter in this multi-posting. Chapter 8 is only receiving a few transitional sentences to bridge you from Chapter 7 to Chapter 8. Enjoy reading…DimplesValntina**_

_*****At the end of Chapter 7, Danny and Lacey (verbally identifying herself as Kylie now) are in Peaceful Meadows' cafeteria where they have been having a discussion in which Lacey has learned of Danny's Army brat past and Danny has declared Lacey as his first friend in Embarrass. He also inquired about her recent car troubles. **_

_**They had settled into a comfortable silence. As Danny was about to start the conversation back again with Lacey, a trio approached their lunch table. That is where we join the story…*** **_

"Oh, hi. Are we interrupting something?" the woman asked as she sat down with her tray of food.

She smiles at Danny and Lacey. She introduces herself to Danny again. "Hi, Danny. I am sure you don't remember my name since you have met a lot of people today. I am Alicia Morton. I primarily work on the second floor and assist Nurse Matthews for the patients under Dr. Ardt."

Danny nods and gives a friendly response back. "Hi, Alicia. Nice to meet you again."

Alicia re-introduces the other two employees to Danny. "I will just re-introduce everyone else. I know your mind is probably spinning with all the new names and the new duties. This guy is Theo Manados, a longtime friend of mine, who works with me under Nurse Matthews. This other guy here is Chet Sheperd, who works in Housekeeping under Kim Hopkins."

For normal people, employee names and faces would be still a blur on the first day of employment. However, Danny has been doing surveillance for weeks on this place so he has been gaining familiarity with some workers…particularly, the people who associated with Lacey. The other faces and names he can remember due to his profession as an assassin.

A good hitman is able to learn names, faces, and locations through excellent memory techniques. This memorization is vital towards the success of a target being executed. A lapse in detail retention and assessment could result in the target being accidently alerted of the impending demise.

Danny gives a nod. He responds "Hey, Theo and Chet. Nice to meet you again, too."

Alicia smiles as she says "Looks like you have become familiar with Lacey already."

Lacey answers "Everyone, this is the guy who offered to help me a couple of days ago…remember that day I had the gas tank trouble? He was my good Samaritan that day."

They all were surprised to learn Danny and Lacey's prior association.

Theo asks "Has Lacey filled you in on the cafeteria politics around here?"

Lacey responds "No, I hadn't gotten the opportunity yet."

Alicia states: "Good call, Theo."

Alicia looks directly at Danny as she depicts this special knowledge needed about the cafeteria. She mentions "Look, Danny, breakfast in the Caf is always good. I mean, how can you really mess up breakfast?" She shrugs.

Danny smirks at this comment.

Alicia continues "Now, the toss between lunch and dinner is a game of chance. It really is hit or miss."

Chet grumbles an interruption. "Ain't that the truth."

Alicia clarifies "If lunch is horrible, then dinner is great. Likewise, if lunch is wonderful, dinner is crap-tastic. I've had a few shifts, in which I worked enough hours to eat all three cafeteria meals within one day. That's how I learned that pattern."

Lacey adds "So, it's best for you to bring some protein bars or some snacks just in case the shift you work that day coincides with the bad meal of the day." She gives a slight grimace.

Danny chuckles. "Thanks. I will remember that."

Theo launches into personal statistics. He inquires "So, Danny, tell us all about yourself."

Danny gives the same description as he had given Lacey about having a military family who moved around a lot. He pretended that the last move was from the Midwest to Texas.

Chet asks "How did you choose Embarrass? It is not exactly the popular tourist destination."

Danny smiles. He has practiced this response so well that the lie practically rolls off his tongue. He says "My dad had an ex military buddy from Dallas. That guy mentioned that this part of the state was nice. I was originally headed towards Dallas when I had a tire blowout near here. While waiting for tire replacement repair, I was looking at the tri-county newspaper and saw the ad for male nursing assistants at Peaceful Meadows. I actually was going to apply for the same type of position in Dallas but I had heard the program there had an overwhelming amount of applicants and very few positions to fill. I considered the newspaper ad as fate since Embarrass had the same type of position – but better chances that I could actually obtain it here."

Alicia states "Then, it was truly meant for you to be here."

Theo asks a nosey question. He queries "I don't see a ring on your finger…so are you are single? If you are single and looking for a woman, then avoid Jana. She is like a praying mantis with all the new cute guys. If you are single and gay, then avoid Lucas. He falls far too easily and gets too clingy." Theo warns.

Alicia playfully hisses at Theo. She orders "Stop trying to scare Danny."

Theo laughs. He insists "I'm not scaring him. I am saving his life! Now, let the man answer the question."

Danny gives a laugh that he hopes comes off as a nervous laugh. He had expected to work through Lacey's defenses only – not the defenses of three other people.

He wipes his mouth with a napkin and looks at the three. He says goodheartedly "Well, I am single. I broke up with a girlfriend a couple of months ago. I am slowly easing myself back in the dating pool."

Theo responds "Interesting…well, keep your guard up around Jana, like I said."

Chet, who had been silent, butts in. "Geez, like Alicia said, let's not scare the dude. So, to recap…Danny is single and he has been warned who to avoid around here. Now, it is only fair that Danny knows about everyone else's status – since he has been grilled about his. Alicia is engaged and Theo is dating someone exclusively. Lacey and I are single. There, next subject please." He takes a bite of pizza from his tray.

Alicia laughs as Theo rolls his eyes upwards and shakes his head. Lacey tilts her head and appears baffled at Chet's behavior.

Chet looks bewildered. "What?" he asks as he glances at his friends.

Danny has an internal smirk, which he does not exhibit on his face. He can recognize when another male feels threatened by him. Plus, he has observed Chet's crush on Lacey via his scrutiny of those in Lacey's life.

Theo ignores Chet's question. He says "Okaaaay. So, Danny, has anyone filled you in yet on the costume party we are having for Halloween?"

Danny shakes his head. Theo launches into the specifics of the Halloween festivities. It provides a chance of a creative outlet for both the staff and the residents. The staff dresses in costumes and visits each patient to give nutritional or fun treats. Patients can dress up as well – if they want. The whole center is decorated a spooky theme. This merriment brings out the 'kid' in everyone and is a great mood-lifter.

Danny asks "What type of character is everyone going as?" As he asks this question, his eyes are pointedly on Lacey.

Before Lacey can respond, Alicia informs Danny "You have to swear you won't tell Jana. In addition, to trying to steal men the first chance she can get, Jana also steals costume ideas – at least she did last year."

Danny holds up his hand to his chest. He vows "I solemny swear to not give this information to Jana." He looks back at Lacey and repeats "What is everyone going as?"

Lacey swallows and says "I will be a butterfly." She has a pang of heartache. Phoebe had loved butterflies. That was the inspiration for Lacey's costume idea once the announcement had been communicated (regarding costumes being acceptable to wear to work for the holiday).

"Won't Kylie make a beautiful butterfly?" Theo prompts.

Lacey blushes and smiles uncomfortably as she shakes her head in mild embarrassment at Theo's statement.

Danny agrees. "Yes, she will."

Lacey's mouth parts in surprise; however, she quickly masks it with a small smile. She changes the subject and asks the group about their costumes. Theo will be Superman and Alicia will be Glenda, the Good Witch.

Danny makes a mental note that compliments make Lacey blush….or perhaps it is strictly compliments from **him** that make her blush. He will test that theory at another time soon.

Theo mentions a vintage shop in town as well as a party supply place that may have some costumes for Danny. In addition, there is a performance theatre two hours away, in a bigger town, which allows clothing rentals. Danny thanks him for the information.

Danny tries to think of a question that will include the group but allow him to gain more camaraderie with Lacey.

Before he can say anything, he hears Theo groans low "Just when your day is going well, a storm cloud blows its way into your path…"

Alicia corrects "More like a tornado, you mean…"

Chet pipes in "Or a hurricane…"

Next, an Asian-American woman comes to their table. She greets "Hey, everyone. I didn't know that you guys had invited Danny to eat lunch with you today. Someone should have told me. I would have joined you guys sooner. We don't want Danny to think that the other nursing assistants are not friendly."

No one really said anything – although the newcomer doesn't allow anyone to issue a response before she introduces herself to Danny.

"Hi, Danny. I am sure I probably stood out amongst the staff before, but you may have forgotten my name. I'm Jana Timmons. I hope you have been liking Peaceful Meadows so far." The dark-haired Jana chatters as she places her tray on the cafeteria table and sits right beside Danny.

Jana tosses her hair over one shoulder as she smiles at him – as she waits for Danny's response.

He states "Yes. I have." He includes the other members at the table in his glance but his eyes stops on Lacey as he says an additional statement. "It has been good so far – thanks to quite a few people."

Lacey rewards him with a gentle smile.

"Well, everyone should be helpful to all of our new staff. Now some of the others, like Lacey, are too new here to show you everything. So, us old-timers would be better equipped to do that." Jana says with a small laugh to attempt to cover her display of thinly veiled superiority. She still carries a grudge over recent written warning on her employee records – because Lacey caught her slacking on her job and endangering a patient.

"Thanks. It's funny…I seem to gel better with those who newer just like me. We each can learn together and sometimes improve on some of the old ways. You know, give a fresh eye to an old approach." Danny comments with a closed-mouth smile.

"Yeah…sometimes, it works better that way." Jana dismisses his remark.

She tries another subject with Danny. "I hear you are new to the area. Has anyone shown you around? There are some cool attractions here but far more about an hour up the Interstate. We should sync up our schedules and I can be your tour guide for a couple of hours." Jana suggests.

"Thanks for the offer. I did a lot of exploring on some back-to-back weekend long car trips. My dad used to say the best way to learn an area is to not plan at all and just discover your way on your own. The getting-lost moments end up making you find shortcuts and is a sure-fire way to memorize things." Danny shoots her offer down in a nice way.

Her smile falters a little but she recovers. She says "Well, if you change your mind, just let me know."

She looks at the others at the table. "So, have you let Danny know about the Halloween celebration?"

Lacey answers. "Yes, we told him about it and where he could get a costume if he wanted to wear one."

"That's nice. What is everyone wearing?" Jana inquires.

Everyone at the table gave some variation of not having a definite decision.

"Well, time will be here soon. Danny, if you need any ideas, just ask any one of us. I usually win the Best Costume award so I may really be the best person to assist you – if you need." Jana suggests.

"Oh, sorry. I kinda promised Lacey and everyone that I would just surprise them on that day. I think it is more fun that way, don't you?" Danny states.

"Oh, I guess I never considered that. Yeah, I guess you are right." Jana replies.

Theo quickly changes the subject by asking Danny if he follows any sports teams. They get into a spirited debate over the upcoming popularity of soccer in other countries versus the U.S. Chet joins the debate. Lacey and Alicia discuss something Lacey found in the paper. As she eats, Jana pretends interest in the soccer conversation until everyone's lunch break is over.

At the conclusion of lunch, everyone goes in opposite directions - other than Danny and Lacey. Lacey directs their path in the direction to join Patricia Fields, the RN who is Lacey's primary and who will be Danny's other supervisor.

Initially, the two have small talk as Lacey points out different rooms and nursing stations they are passing. During a slight lull, she seems to hesitate like she wants to address something.

"Danny, about the scene in the cafeteria with Jana…" Lacey begins.

Even though he knows the answer, he interrupts Lacey and poses what would be a logical question to ask – if a person didn't already know of the root of the tension between her and Jana.

He inquires "Hey, what's was that with Jana back there? Why the beef? Is she jealous because you are more attractive? There is always going to be someone smarter, prettier, more popular…didn't anyone teach her that growing up?"

Lacey blushes at the compliment Danny has given within his question. She answers "There was a patient she didn't adequately help. I asked an innocent question to her supervisor and that got her into trouble. I hadn't meant to cause harm, but I was concerned for the patient. Jana seems to be still carrying that grudge."

"It wasn't your fault. If she won't do her work, then people are gonna notice. If it wasn't you, it could have been anyone else. Don't let her get to you." Danny advises.

"Oh, I don't. I know I did the right thing. Anyway…thanks for what you said back there with Jana. I was about to come to my own defense but you beat me to it. I…appreciate it." Lacey smiles with her mouth closed, but a dimple does make a quick appearance before she relaxed her mouth back to a neutral expression.

Danny thinks _**So, she is slightly embarrassed to thank me because she doesn't want it to appear that she actually likes me defending her – to other people. **_

With that thought, Danny knows the perfect response "You're welcome…anytime. Besides, no one messes with my friends." He adds a wink with that reply.

Lacey smiles fully with dimples making a staying appearance as she gives a little chuckle. Danny smiles…despite himself. Of course, he is pleased that she likes his rapport, but he is a little surprised at how much genuineness is in his acting versus the forced bits. Perhaps he is striking the right balance…the balance needed to win Lacey's affections and to accomplish Danny's main goal.

_**Working with Lacey (Kylie) and Patricia….**_

Nurse Fields (who insists that she is just called Patricia) and Lacey work with Dr. Wynter's patients in the Neuro Aide division. They assist those elderly with a loss of one of the senses or early onset mental issues (like dementia). A few patients have mood swings – dependent upon the condition (like diabetes) or dependent upon the use of prescribed meds. Within the first couple of patient visits during their rounds, Danny monitors that both Patricia and Lacey's dispositions fit well here. They both have a calming, gentle influence about them when they interact with the patients.

Patricia is an excellent resource of information. She reminds Danny that while conducting their responsibilities, the assistants are to observe and notate the emotional, mental, and physical conditions of patients. They are to report any fluctuations to the nurses and physicians.

Like Morris, Patricia stresses the firm but gentle bedside manner needed. In some situations, the patient may have been admitted against their desires. These are situations in which the nursing assistant has to employ some psychology to soothe the patient, uplift the spirits, and re-direct frustrations. Patients in both the Dialysis/Gastro and in Neuro Aide often exhibit anger that their body is failing in certain functions which make the patients feel quite helpless – with nothing under their own control.

Danny is satisfied at the supervisors he supports. He really didn't imagine any problems when Vinny used his influence to obtain a position here for Danny. Danny is okay with the work he has been assigned. Even though the geriatric set weren't the people with whom he had any heartfelt affiliation, he would perform to the best of his abilities. Besides, it would certainly impress Lacey.

At the end of his shift with Patricia and Lacey, Danny has some additional paperwork to complete before he leaves Peaceful Meadows today. He would have loved to have some free time with Lacey, but he doesn't want to appear thirsty for her attention. He has to be subtle in his pursuit for now. The attraction should seem organic and gradual.

So, he just thanks Patricia for the instruction today. He bids them both a good night. He makes sure to tell Lacey that he is glad that they perform well together. There, he has at least planted the idea that they complement each other in their work positions. Later on, he will shift that compatibility to a romantic nature – one that seemed to evolve logically.

_**The next day….**_

Danny puts on his scrubs (man, they really don't make these things fashionable for guys, do they?). He makes sure to put his hair in a bun – rule regulations since his hair is a longer length. At least, they didn't make him cut his hair. Plus, the goatee can stay; he can have some individuality, which is good. The management does allow his ear piercing since it is considered small and simple. It also does not present a hazard if a patient becomes physically demanding and lashes out to strike him.

Danny's goal for today is to make Lacey more at ease with him so that he can befriend her. He should pretend that he wants to learn from her…absorb all that he can. She has a few weeks' more experience than him…perhaps she can show him the ropes. That all sounds plausible and friendly enough. He doesn't want to spook her by moving too fast.

Danny makes sure he is there early since he knows that Lacey likes to arrive at least fifteen to twenty minutes early before she is on the floors. He is also aware that she likes to study in a breakroom before her shift starts (he heard her talking to her family about her morning routine – from his surveillance equipment).

He visits each of the three breakrooms before he discovers the exact one Lacey likes to frequent. He pretends to be surprised that he finds her in that room studying.

"Kylie…hey…good morning!" Danny greets with a smile.

"Hey, Danny. Good morning." She gives a small smile as she acknowledges his salutation.

He makes a point of noticing Lacey's book. "Ah, you are in study mode. What are you reviewing?"

Lacey replies "HIPPA and Hospital Standard Guidelines and Compliance."

Danny grimaces playfully "Sounds like thrilling stuff." He gives a little smile with his sarcasm.

Lacey snorts a little. She smirks "Not the most enlightening but I will need to know it to pass the next level of certification. I figured I would tackle the harder topics first."

Danny nods. He agrees "Sounds like a good strategy. Of course, you are further ahead than I am – or else I would ask if you would like to study together."

Lacey is a little surprised. "Oh…uhm…"

Danny manages to look rueful. He frowns in slight embarrassment and then lifts his eyebrows as he apologizes "Oh, sorry, do you already have a study partner?"

He uses his hand to gesture between the two of them. He continues "I just saw that we both are studying for the same next certification level and just assumed that you might want a study partner. I guess it did make an a*s out of you and me to think you weren't already partnered up with someone."

Lacey corrects him "No, I don't have a study partner."

Danny appears relieved. He bends his upper body a little as he places a hand over his heart. "Great, so I haven't stuck my foot in my mouth and appeared as a complete fool in front of you. Blame it on the new kid trying to make a good impression."

Lacey shakes her head as she gives a small closed mouth smile. She answers "No, you haven't. Don't worry about it."

Danny gives a full wattage smile with the corner of his eyes crinkling. (He has been told by the ladies that this makes him appear somewhat irresistible…it takes away some of the overt s*x appeal from his intense gaze and sculptured face. The eye crinkles make him appear cuddly…approachable).

Danny accompanies his smile with a bombard of suggestions. "So, do you want to partner up? I have been studying the Advanced Physiology module so I can be a help to you there. This will be a total symbiotic thing. You'll see that I make an excellent study buddy. Hey, we could even trade some study techniques. Always can use some of those…"

He pauses with an expectant look upon his face. Now would be the time for Lacey to accept his proposal.

"Uhm, thanks for the offer. Do you mind if I think about it?" Lacey asks.

Danny is genuinely surprised. He recovers. "Oh, yeah, think about it. Let me know what you decide. I don't mean to rush you into anything. It's just that you are the only person I have seen actually studying for the certs. I was just excited to see someone who truly wanted to pass the testing the first time – like me."

Lacey sees that she may have hurt his feelings. She assures "No, I am glad to find someone who wants to study. I just have to check on some things in my schedule – before I can really give you an answer."

Danny squints as he shakes his head to ease her discomfort. "No, that's fine. Take your time. I didn't mean to come at ya with too much excitement." He closes his eyes and takes his hand to rub the back of his head. He opens his eyes and says "Man, if my friends could hear me right now, they would say I was the biggest nerd."

"I…I wouldn't say you were the biggest nerd. I think it's nice that you care so much about your training." Lacey gives another closed-mouth smile as she suddenly is shy.

Danny leans down a little towards Lacey's table as he whispers "So, you won't expose my nerd tendencies and force me to lose my cool points with the popular kids, will you?"

Lacey widens her eyes as she deadpans "Wouldn't that mean you would need to have cool points to lose?"

Danny frowns. He is at a loss for words.

At his bewildered expression, Lacey gives a big belly laugh. She can't help it. His expression is just priceless.

Danny laughs…genuinely laughs…as he recognizes the humor in the situation. He responds "Touché."

Lacey tries to control her laughter. She doesn't know why she said what she did. It came to her spontaneously….and it provided her the first laugh she had in the last 2 months. Once she started, it was hard to contain.

Lacey tries again to compose herself. She says between giggles. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

Danny's humor is still evident on his face as he recovers first from the unexpected laughter. "Naw, it's cool. I deserved that."

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry. It was just my poor attempt to tease you. I don't know what came over me. I am usually more polite than that – especially with people I have only recently met." Lacey states as she recovers from the giggles.

"No, don't apologize. I was a little cocky. Plus, for you to feel so at ease with teasing me, must mean that you feel comfortable around me." Danny rationalizes with a gentle look with his eyes.

Lacey opens her mouth in surprise at his comment. She closes her mouth and nods. She agrees "Yeah, I guess so."

She, on impulse, decides to play along with Danny's earlier comment. She extends her pinky finger towards Danny "I swear not to expose to anyone any nerd tendencies that you may have."

Danny extends his pinky finger and bends it to curve around hers. They both give a slight inaudible take of breath at the physical contact. Danny purposely ignores the moment, as does Lacey. Danny affirms "And I swear not to expose any nerd tendencies or other aversions that you may have to anyone."

Lacey shyly says "Good." She retracts her pinky finger from his and pulls away. She takes that hand and uses it to smooth some hair behind her ear.

Danny recognizes that as a cue that he should probably let her get back to studying.

Before Danny can say anything, Lacey looks at the time on the wall clock in the breakroom. "Looks like we should be getting ready for our shift."

They both go to the lockers where they place their belongings and lock them inside. Lacey and Danny look at each other for a moment before they report to their stations to begin their rounds.

"Well, have a good morning, Danny." Lacey extends to him.

"You, too, Kylie. Thanks for the morning laughter." Danny returns to her.

Lacey gives a small smile. "Sure." With that, she turns and walks out the employee locker room door.

Danny gives a smirk. That morning conversation didn't go as he had planned. However, it worked out better than anything he could have used.

As he exits the employee locker room, he makes a mental tally while he walks to his reporting station.

_**She likes humor. She has an unexpected sense of humor. I like that streak of humor.**_

_**The cockiness doesn't work for me yet in order to charm her. The lack of assuredness does.**_

_**Don't push her…just proceed slowly. I can do slow. Put her at ease. I can be unassuming.**_

_**S**__**he's hesitant to flat-out refuse the study buddy idea…probably needs to clear it with someone.**_

Danny murmurs to himself "Lacey Porter…ahem, _Kylie Samuels,_ is quite different. I can't use the regular Desai method for this particular lady. Whatever, I am up for the challenge."

During lunch break, he is disappointed that he doesn't get to chat to Lacey exclusively at the cafeteria table since her friends are so animated today. They claim her attention with "Kylie, did you notice this…" or "Kylie, how did that procedure go…"

Danny feigns interest as everyone eats, but he really desires to talk to Lacey alone – like this morning. Soon lunch is over and everyone goes their separate ways…except it is now the afternoon. Afternoons are Danny's favorite times where he assists Patricia, who has the lovely Lacey as her other assistant.

However, Danny finds he must pay full attention to Patricia. She is very meticulous about protocol and Danny has to focus his energies to perform well for her. Besides, he has plenty of time to woo and pursue Lacey Porter…bka Kylie Samuels.

That evening, after a long day assisting Patricia, Danny and Lacey walk towards the employee locker room to collect their belongings before they journey home.

Lacey asks "So, Danny, how has your second day been?"

"Good…well, it has been very intense but the good kind, you know? Although….uhhh. I'm in good shape, but man, no one warned me how much your legs can ache or how the small of your back can become so stiff." Danny grimaces as he tests out those sore areas.

Lacey gives a chuckle. She herself had felt like that several weeks ago. Yet, she is adapting to the over-use of muscles from the hours of standing, continual bending, and contorting at various angles throughout the day.

Lacey commiserates "Yeah, it takes a while to get used to that. Make sure you use that chart that Patricia gives to the newbies. It is a life saver. It has all the exercises that will help you get acclimated so that you aren't exhausted all the time."

Lacey explains "You will want to stretch out sometime after your shift is over…either going to the gym to walk leisurely on a treadmill or walking around a park. Walk forward and sideways to loosen tight muscle tissue. You can use a tie, towel, or a stretch band to perform stretches while standing or lying down. Plus, lunge squats help to stretch the legs and glutes. Don't forget your shoulder shrugs, tip toe ankle flexes, and neck rolls. All of that helps." Lacey offers.

"That's a lot to digest." Danny looks at her and smirks. He is rolling his shoulders to ease the tension there. He has lifted a lot of patients today.

"Trust me, once you actually use a few of them, you won't believe how quickly you can memorize the rest and make them a part of your daily routine." Lacey responds as she smirks back.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Danny replies.

They gather their things from the lockers and walk towards the parking lot together. Their vehicles are parked near each other – Danny's deliberate doing with his own.

As they say 'goodnight' to each other, Lacey adds one thing "I will verify a few things in my schedule to see if I can be your study partner. I will let you know by the end of the week.

Danny smiles and says simply. "Thank you, Kylie. Yeah, just let me know."

As Danny drives away, he is pleased at the overall results of today.

Once Danny is home, he wants to take a long hot shower to relax his muscles, another helpful hint from Patricia's sheet. Nonetheless, he knows he should check in with Tiny before he can provide any relief for his tired body.

Danny calls Tiny, who is content with Danny's progression with Lacey. Tiny knows this job has to be done delicately and that it will take some time to put the probably cautious witness at ease. Danny will call him again at the end of next week for a status update.

Next, Danny gives an update to Jax. Being a substitute big brother to Danny, Jax wanted to be aware of Danny's progression on the assignment as well. He was concerned about Danny's focus to complete the job in full. Danny wants to put Jax at ease; thereby, he doesn't feel burdened by providing updates to Jax on a regular basis.

"Hey, Danny boy, how's it goin'?" Jax's tone is casual when he answers Danny's call. Still, Danny knows there is more laced behind the greeting.

He replies "It's going good. You are talking to the newest member of the Peaceful Meadows Wellness Center. Bro, it has been 2 days and I swear every muscle aches. However, I have initiated contact with Kylie Samuels, one former Lacey Porter."

"Are you having any problems remembering to call her by the new name?" Jax asks.

"No. I have that under control." Danny answers. Jax had taught him some methods to utilize so that he could vocalize the assumed new name without forced conscious thought.

"Good. What was your opener?" Jackson questions him.

Jax meant what did Danny use as a way to meet Lacey for the first time. What methods did he use to not only introduce himself to Lacey, but to infiltrate her world and put her at ease?

Danny describes the sugar/gasoline tank incident and how he appeared to be a knight rescuing a damsel in distress.

Jax laughs his head off regarding the sugar in the gas tank incident and how Lacey blamed someone else instead of Chet, who had the crush on her.

Danny defends himself. He clarifies "I went with the 'simple but effective' technique – hoping that the 'admirer-guy' would take the fall. I miscalculated that Lacey would feel compassion for the idiot. Plus, another co-worker, this Jana, had become Enemy No. 1."

Danny rolls his eyes at the bumps he had encountered. He continues "Whatever, the car's mechanical issues got me some conversation with her. The past few days, that has worked to my advantage since our initial meeting over the sugar/gas tank episode has soothed Lacey into talking to me more. So, I would say my little backfire adjusted itself well."

Jax, after he finished laughing, responds "Yeah, baby bro, looks like you are off to a promising start. Keep it up. And remember, if you need me, just call."

"Okay." Danny agrees. He makes arrangements to call Jax at the end of next week.

Next, Danny takes that hot shower. Afterwards, Danny eats, does a lot of that stretching (per Patricia's printed guide), and does some actual certification studying. Something tells him that Lacey will be accepting his offer as a study partner.

_**Lacey as she drives home…**_

As Lacey drives away from the wellness center, she remembers that tonight is her weekly check-in with her handler, US Marshal Yates – or _Archie_ as he has asked her family to call him.

Lacey, Judy, and Clara each have to call him on a secure line to provide status updates on how their lives are progressing in Embarrass, Texas. Archie has been extremely helpful in getting them all the resources they need as well as being a listening ear.

When Lacey expressed a desire for her family to learn self-defense, Archie agreed that this was a great idea. Not only would this provide them valuable skills that they may need to use, but the discipline would give them both a physical and mental outlet. Also, the classes would empower them – allow them to feel some control in their lives (when so much lately had been dictated by others' actions). He conferred with a contact in Texas to choose someone suitable to teach the _Samuels_. Lacey, Judy, and Clara would soon begin lessons.

Once a month, Archie had a psychologist on the check-in call to discuss their emotional well-being. This was another means to address frustrations, develop coping mechanisms, and provide better communication channels not only within their familial unit but also with Archie – for their handler was another domestic relationship, by extension.

Also, Archie visiting twice a year to physically observe the family up-close, ensure the chosen home has not been compromised, and generally assesses any indicators that threaten their new identities. Archie is like 'Big Brother', protector, advisor, and confidant. Lacey finds that she feels comfortable sharing her feelings with Archie. Perhaps it is because he is her own age; this makes him feel less like an authoritative figure over her. Archie assures her that he is always available – any time of day or night.

Lacey wonders what Archie, will say to her inquiry on a Danny Bashir. She is a little intrigued by Danny, she must admit. She is not asking about him for romantic purposes. No, she is still settling in this area, in this new way of life. She doesn't want to involve anyone in her complicated life. She can only invest emotionally in her mother and sister.

Her investments in the few friends she has here is in a way 'surface' attachment. She can't fully confide in Alicia, Chet, and Theo as she had in Phoebe. So, while, she can bond with them to a certain extent, at times, she feels guilty at withholding her full, complete self. It is for everyone's safety. That's what Archie tells her. So, this is the only type of external relationship she is allowing herself…these delicate/sometimes superficial friendships. Well, she will allow these connections to develop as much as Archie deems that she can safely.

Friendships make her feel a little like her old self. So, adding Danny Bashir as an additional friend would be nice. The other three friends passed Archie's background inspection. She hopes Danny will, too.

When Lacey inquires with Archie during her phone call, he initially tells her that he needs a couple of hours to research this Danny Bashir. Archie will get back to her as soon as possible. Two hours later, Archie calls with information.

Danny Bashir was born in British Columbia, during a visit to his maternal grandparents. He has dual citizenship. Danny's father, an American Army soldier, was stationed in various parts of the world. The family of three (mother, father, Danny) moved several times to various bases. However, Danny's mother decided to make a home in Canada until her husband had a permanent assignment in the U.S.

Danny had been an honors student and attended a 4 year college where he majored in Business Management. His parents had died a few years ago in a car accident. Danny had worked several years for Wells Fargo Bank, where he had left recently.

Everything on paper seemed to check out (_as Vinny's contacts were the best with created identities and falsifying records that would pass Federal background checks_). It looks like Lacey would have a study buddy.

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. I appreciate your support. **_

_**These two updates (Chapters 7 and 8) took several days to create because I had a lot of expositional ground to cover. Therefore, both chapters are a little bigger than normal.**_

_**We already know Danny's true background and intentions. I had to create his 'cover' life and how he was trying to meld seamlessly into Lacey's Witness Protection life. I had to set the right tone for his actions to not look so suspicious.**_

_**Then, these chapters were establishing what types of jobs Danny and Lacey were doing at the wellness center. It also spotlighted other characters at Peaceful Meadows. It looks like the up-close-and-personal approach Danny originally anticipated now has more people in the equation – more people to consider than just his target (Lacey). **_

_**In addition, these chapters set up the routines that Danny and Lacey did professionally at Peaceful Meadows and personally (with the mob and with the Marshal Service respectively). Each has routines specific to each part of their own 'double life.'**_

_**I crafted Archie's role in Lacey's life, Danny's fake background for his new identity, and provided internal dialogue to highlight how Danny's plans were falling into place (especially what worked, what failed, and how he adjusted to the plan hiccups).**_

_**As you know, I try to use character quirks that the tv show illustrated. I used another two Lacey traits within these two chapters. One is her tilting of her head when she is witnessing some unusual or 'shady' behavior that is bemusing her or angering her. Another is the swallowing when she is stalling for time or forced to answer something. Danny also uses this non-verbal sign – remember that certain confrontation in which he is forced to address the fact that he still cares for Lacey. **_

_**You will notice I do use their eyes locking/staring/eye s*x thing as well – one of the biggest things noticeable about tv Dacey. Moreover, the cockiness and sarcasm of Danny are a part of quite a few of my fics. **_

_**And now…..to thank you for your patience as I try to provide a quality story, here is a preview of the next chapter of this fic.**_

_**Blurred Visuals Chapter 9 Preview!**_

Lacey laughs at Danny's outlandish behavior. She shakes her head. "No, that module was a really hard chapter. You deserve to gloat. You earned it. What do you want as your prize?"

Danny's laughter settles and he looks pensive for a moment. He replies "A movie."

Lacey's eyebrows lift as she questions "What?"

Danny stares at Lacey with those suddenly intense amber-colored eyes. He clarifies "I thought we could do something different. I wanted to see the new sci-fi movie, 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'. It is playing at the big IMAX Theatre about an hour away from here. What do you say?"

Danny was testing Lacey. Would she say yes or would she find an excuse to refuse him? Would she trust going that driving distance with him – away from her family – just the two of them alone?

There were a couple of reasons why he chose this particular movie. First, he actually wanted to see the movie. He liked several actors in the film. Second, seeing this type of movie about humans rising up and freeing themselves from a captive society could work in his favor.

The movie could build Lacey's esteem that she could fight any circumstances in her life. That would help her drop some of the cautious reserve she still displayed around him. Sure, Danny had made progress in his friendship with Lacey, but there were still strides to be made to have that friendship segue into relationship territory.

Conversely, if the movie scared Lacey, that would work for Danny, too. Fear often would bond a couple quicker to each other…something about heightened circumstances forcing a quicker attachment response. The movie would be viewed in a possible romantic setting - in the darkened and bodily-close interior, where Danny could provide assurance if Lacey needed it.

All Lacey had to do is say 'yes'.

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**The next fic for update is 'After the Burn', which will be completed by the weekend. 'The Break' and 'Prime Recognition' will get updates sometime by the latter part of next week.**_

_**When there is internet-silence from me, I am either recharging the creative batteries via a writing break, working on the fictions but needing time to write something I feel like publishing, and of course work/general life stuff. My writing approach is somewhat different than others – which makes our Daceydom so varied and rich. **_

_**Again, I appreciate the support and the patience in awaiting an update. **_

_**Spreading the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina**_


End file.
